


Deadpool-san!

by aniwa_blue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Death, F/M, Family Fluff, Gay Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: (Suite directe de "Spidey-kun") Quand Zoe demande une histoire avant de se coucher, Peter est près. Mais pas à son histoire d’amour avec Deadpool. Comment tomba-t-il dans le côté obscurs? Et que fait le Goblin Vert et Madame la Mort dans cette histoire?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est écrite en suivant celle de Spidey-kun!, où Wade emménage chez Peter et tombe amoureux de lui. Cette histoire est un résumé de comment Peter a comprit qu'il aimait Wade en retour. Il y a quelques longueurs, mais de l'action, de l'humour, du drama et Deadpool à son meilleur!  
> Pour ceux qui n'aime pas le Yaoi, s'abstenir. Pour les autres, let's go!

Prologue

Peter avait grandit. Il avait présentement un travail comme assistant-scientifique, il était toujours héros à mi-temps, mais il joignait les deux bouts, grâce à l’aide de Wade.  
Zoe allait présentement au primaire. Il s’était fait quelques amis, mais Peter le surveillait parfois, après une de ses missions et il voyait les petits gars vantards et égoïstes le mettre de côté de leurs activités et de leurs jeux.  
« Le bizarre ». « Le fils à papa ». « Le menteur ».  
Zoe ne réagissait pas. Il semblait beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, cela inquiètait Peter, gardant son masque et passant parfois le chercher, dans la ruelle à deux rues de l’école. Zoe mettait alors son foulard et grimpait sur ses épaules, goûtant avec lui à l’ivresse du vole en plein ciel, laissant son père faire ses toiles et se balancer d’immeubles en immeubles.  
Deadpool était partit ce soir-là en mission en Afrique et Spiderman en profita pour manger du resto sur le toit d’un building en construction.  
Le ciel étoilé, la douce brise du printemps, c’était une soirée très agréable et Zoe regardait les étoiles en mangeant son Hot-Dog.  
-… Zoe… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui t’embête…? demanda finalement Spiderman, ayant remonter son masque pour manger mais préférant garder le top.  
Non pas qu’il ne voulait pas voir son fils les yeux dans les yeux, mais c’était pour garder l’anonymat. Zoe comprenant, il était bien trop compréhensif…! Peter se faisait beaucoup de soucies pour lui.  
Mais le gamin leva ses yeux vers son père et lui sourit.  
-Tout va bien, papa… Tu n’as pas à t’en faire… J’ai eux 10/10 à mes tests d’anglais, d’histoire et de math.  
-… Tu n’y vas pas trop fort en éducation physique…, nota Spiderman, Zoe baissa les yeux.  
Il l’observait n’importe quand, le jour, 5 minutes, 15 minutes. Il savait qu’il s’inquiètait trop, mais en sachant que Zoe était un mutant comme lui et Deadpool, il voulait s’assurer que son secret ne soit pas dévoiler. Et il avait réaliser que Zoe ne participait jamais avec entrain à tout sport, même à la course ou à la corde à danser. Il semblait paresseux et amorphe. Alors que pourtant, quand il jouait avec Deadpool, il était débordant d’énergie et avait des réflexes surdéveloppés, pour un humain. Mais pas aussi vite que celui de son père araignée.  
-… C’est pour brouiller les cartes…, commenta Zoe, Spiderman auriant dut être content de cette réponse.  
Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que Zoe étouffait alors de ne pas montrer qui il était vraiment…?  
-… Zoe, je sais que tu sais qu’il ne faut pas qu’on sache que tu as des dons… Mais tu peux t’amuser comme n’importe quel autre enfant. Tu es le plus rapide gamin que je connaisse! Alors, cours et défonce-toi! Tant que tu ne sois pas plus rapide qu’une voiture! C’est tout ce que je te demande! Mais tu peux t’amuser, aussi! Tu sais que je te surveille non pas parce que j’ai peur que tu te trahisses, mais parce que je veux m’assurer que personne ne te cause des soucis… Tu le sais?  
-… Non…? avoua Zoe, surpris, ayant sûrement compris que Peter le surveillait très souvent, mais avait jusque-là ignorer la vraie raison.  
-Même si on apprenait que tu avais des dons, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde! Bien sûr, tu ne pourrais plus aller à l’école normale, tu vivrais en reclue au Shield, comme un enfant prodige, mais tu ne verrais plus d’enfant de ton âge. Pour ta sécurité…  
« Et pour rassurer la population… » songea Peter, ayant parler à Fury de Zoe et ce dernier lui expliqua que si Zoe ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, il pourrait être tenue à l’écart, pour protéger les civiles.  
Zoe n’avait que 7 ans! Pourquoi l’empêcher d’être un enfant, de vivre comme un enfant?! Juste parce que ses parents étaient Spiderman et Deadpool, il serait vu comme un monstre? Non, son papa raisonnable ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il voulait voir Zoe s’épanouir, s’émanciper, tenir tête à ceux qui l’insultaient et montrer quel enfant génial il était.  
-… Ce serait une prison…, résuma Zoe, Spiderman serrant la machoire, lui caressant la tête.  
-Tu as tout saisi… Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que c’est faux, mais c’est la vérité. C’est ce qui se passe si le monde apprend que tu es le fils de Spiderman. Et je ne veux pas ça pour toi. Alors, on ne lance pas de toile, mais on défend son honneur, compris?  
-… C’est juste que je ne veux pas me fâcher… Ses gamins prétentieux, ils en valent pas la peine…! répliqua Zoe, Spiderman souriant.  
-… C’est vrai, et tu n’as pas à te fâcher. Ils te disent des choses méchantes? Dis-leur la vérité. Tes parents sont deux hommes, et alors? Tu connais Spiderman, et alors? Tu es plus fort qu’eux, et alors? Il faut que tu te fasses une carapace, Zoe, que tu sois futé et que tu saches quand dire une vérité et quand en taire une autre. Les gens ne te croieront peut-être pas. Mais les gens qui t’accepteront tel que tu es, ça, ce seront des vrais amis.  
-… Et toi, papa? Tu as combien de vrais amis?  
Spiderman ne s’attendait pas à cette question.  
-Hum… J’en ai plusieurs! J’ai les gens du Shield, les avengeurs, d’autres super héros! Sans oublier ta marraine M.J., mon ami Harry, le club d’échec de mamie May!  
-Papa, tu ne mens jamais à tes amis?  
Spiderman ferma la bouche, se faisant faire la leçon par son propre fils.  
-… Oui… Et toi…?  
-… Oui… C’est mal?  
-Non… Bien sûr, je me sens pas bien de ne pas pouvoir dire toute la vérité… Mais c’est pour protéger ma vie privée, ma vie avec toi et Wade… Tu comprends? Et pour vous, je ferais n’importe quoi…! expliqua-t-il, laissant Zoe grimper sur ses cuisses, lui souriant.  
-Je t’aime fort, papa…!  
-Je t’aime beaucoup aussi, Zoe…! répliqua le jeune père, le serrant dans ses bras.  
-HÉ! C’est moi qui aime le plus d’entre nous, ici! s’écria un homme en costume noir et rouge, les saisissant tout les deux et les soulevant dans les airs, Zoe riant et Spiderman sursautant.  
Il n’avait pas entendu Deadpool arriver par derrière, se glisser et les prendre ainsi.  
-Deadpool! Tu devais être en Afrique! s’écria Spiderman, Deadpool lui donnant un fugace baiser sur les lèvres avant de le relâcher et garder Zoe sur son épaule, ce dernier riant, se retenant à sa tête.  
-Yes! Mais ça a été rapide! Alors, je suis revenu grâce à un Jet que j’ai emprunté et quand j’ai comprit que vous faisiez une soirée Hot-Dog sans moi, je suis venu en quatrième vitesse! Heureusement pour vous, j’ai ramené de la pizza!  
-Pizza! répéta Zoe, Spiderman sourcillant.  
-Ce Jet… Tu l’as laissé où?  
-Oh, je l’ai déposé chez Tony. Il ne remarquera rien…! répliqua Deadpool, semblant innocent, ou faisant l’innocent.  
Spiderman savait depuis longtemps quel était le problème dans leur couple. Lui était trop sérieux, Deadpool, pas du tout. Et ça venait sûrement troubler leur fils par ses deux extrêmes…  
-De quoi vous parliez, mon bébé? Des filles? De pas prendre de drogue ou d’éviter les fourmis radioactives?  
-Papa voulait savoir si je souffrais parce que j’étais un mutant et différent des autres, répliqua Zoe, avant de prendre une pointe de pizza.  
-Oh là! Spidey, tu pourrais pas être moins dur avec le gamin?! répliqua Deadpool, écarquillant les yeux et déposant son grand bébé sur ses cuisses, le laissant manger.  
-Je ne suis pas dur! Je me fais du souci! Si tu entendais comment les gamins lui parlent…!  
-Et c’est pour ça que je m’en vais pas voir! Zoe, si jamais tu veux que je décapite quelqu’un, tu me le dis, point finale! expliqua Deadpool, Spiderman grimaçant mais Zoe pouffant de rire.  
-Okay…! Mais tuer un mineur, c’est pas contre la loi?  
-Tuer, en général, c’est contre la loi…! informa Spiderman en s’accroupissant, prenant finalement une pointe de pizza pour lui, la grignotant.  
En espérant pour que son conjoint l’aille payer.  
-Pas les mauvais gars! Et maman Deadpool sait différencier le bien du mal! Grâce à l’application sur mon téléphone! expliqua le tueur à gage, souriant, Zoe riant et Spiderman soupirant.  
-On peut parler d’autres choses? Tu peux lui dire tes résultats à l’école, Zoe…! suggéra Spidey, Deadpool souriant.  
-Oh ho ho ho…! Alors, combien mon fils a réussi à avoir de petites amies…!  
-Deadpool! grogna Spidey.  
-… Une…, répliqua Zoe, Spiderman sursautant et Deadpool hochant la tête.  
-Excellent! Et comment s’appelle cette beauté? demanda le grand gars balafré sous le masque.  
-Suzie. On aime tout les deux collectionnés les insectes…! expliqua Zoe en souriant, rougissant légèrement.  
-Euh… Vous êtes trop jeune pour être un couple! répliqua Spiderman, inquiet de ce qu’allait dire les parents de la fillette.  
-Nonsense! Zoe, tu peux sortir avec autant de filles que tu veux! L’essentiel, c’est de pas sortir avec plus qu’une fille à la fois! Parce que sinon, elles vont penser que tu les trompes et les manipules, elles vont te trouver avec une arme tranchante et slack! mima Deadpool, mais Zoe lui souriait.  
-Je le sais déjà, papa. Tu me l’as déjà dit, avant que je rentre au primaire.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu lui racontes?! s’énerva Spiderman, se prenant la tête.  
-Je suis moins pire que toi! Pourquoi tu veux le faire souffrir inutilement en lui rappelant qu’il n’est pas aimé des gamins riches et stupides de son école? Il a pas besoin de ses gars-là! Il a juste besoin de gamins fous comme son père et de filles intelligentes comme son autre père, et tout ira très bien!  
-C’est vrai, papa! Tout ira bien! Il suffit d’écouter ce que dit Deadpool! renchérit Zoe, Spiderman comprenant comment il pouvait sembler ne jamais souffrir d’être rejeter.  
S’il avait une telle attitude, sûrement souffrerait-il moins.  
-… D’accord…, répliqua simplement Spiderman, s’assoyant à côté d’eux, Deadpool écarquillant les yeux, Zoe l’imitant. Je peux rien redire là-dessus. Fait comme Deadpool, fiston.  
Il ne réussit pas à prendre sa bouchée que l’autre héros l’enlaçait, emprisonnant Zoe en sandwich entre eux, finissant de manger sa croûte en regardant les visages de ses deux papas se rapprocher, Spiderman grimaçant.  
-Oh toi…! Si tu n’étais pas là, il faudrait refaire le monde…! murmura Deadpool, Spiderman rougissant, réalisant que son masque était lui aussi lever.  
-Non, Deadpool! Pas devant Zoe! pria Spidey, essayant de le repousser mais Zoe ne semblait pas du tout gêné, juste curieux.  
-Mais comment résister quand ma petite araignée me dit des choses si gentilles?! fit Deadpool, ses yeux luisants, malgré son masque.  
-J’ai juste dit que Zoe devrait agir comme toi et pas comme moi! Je ne suis qu’un rabat-joie qui me fait toujours du souci alors que tu es un bout en train toujours positif! C’est pas tant un compliment qu’un fait…!  
-Que Spiderman dise que je suis mieux que lui, c’est plus qu’un compliment! C’est être traiter comme un dieu…! fit Deadpool, avant d’étirer ses lèvres pour embrasser son conjoint, Spiderman ne pouvant pas se mentir s’il aurait dit qu’il ne le voulait pas, mais c’était que…!  
-… Papas? J’ai besoin d’aller au toilette…! interrompit Zoe.  
Les deux hommes se levèrent prestemment, Wade le transportant à bout de bras.  
-L’appart n’est pas loin! Tu peux te retenir trois minutes? demanda Spiderman, lança déjà sa toile.  
-… Je sais pas… C’est une grosse envie…! répliqua Zoe, se mordant les lèvres.  
-Il peut faire pipi dans la rue! Ça ne dérangera personne! répliqua Deadpool, Spiderman grimaçant, sourcillant ses grands yeux blancs, ayant remit son masque au complet.  
-Les êtres humains ne font pas pipis dans la rue quand on a d’autres choix. Surtout par à 50 étages du sol! Poussin? Tu grimpes sur mon dos. S’il-te-plaît, ne te lâche pas sur mon costume!  
-J’vais essayer! expliqua Zoe, mais se sentant mal d’avoir du interrompre ses parents.  
Rendu à l’appart, il s’excusa à Wade de les avoir arrêter et ce dernier éclata de rire.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes? Tu avais une grosse envie, c’est normal! … Mais si tu as fait exprès parce que tu voulais pas voir tes papas s’embrasser, ça, c’est une autre histoire…, déclara-t-il sur un ton plus sombre et menaçant.  
-Wade! Laisse-le! Il faut qu’il aille se coucher, demain, c’est école! commenta Peter, s’étant changer et ayant troquer son costume pour un pull et une shirt, son conjoint le sifflant et Zoe sourit. Ça suffit comme ça… On se brosse les dents, allé!  
-On se brosse quoi? répliqua Wade, écarquillant les yeux.  
-Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait, papa? demanda Zoe, Wade hocha la tête, semblant excité.  
-Il faudra bien! Je savais même pas qu’on pouvait se brosser les dents! C’est peut-être pour ça que j’ai une haleine de cheval depuis 1991! expliqua-t-il, Zoe riant, Peter essayant de ne pas rire, ne le croyant pas. 

Peter s’était accoté sur le cadre de porte, les bras croisés. Il observait les deux hommes de sa vie dans le miroir, Wade apprenant grâce à Zoe comment bien se brosser les dents.  
-C’est une plaie…! commenta Wade, Peter sourcillant.  
-Ton langage…! souligna-t-il, Wade grommelant, de l’écume sortant de sa bouche, lui jetant un regard en biais.  
-Il faut que tu frottes l’arrière aussi. 7 fois. De la gencive au bout, papa! expliqua Zoe, Wade se penchant vers lui et l’observant s’exécuter.  
-Même l’arrière? Ça alors…!  
Peter ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Wade était vraiment convaincant, dans son rôle de bouffon ignare. Zoe s’amusait follement avec lui, mais il était capable d’être sérieux. Parfois, il avait l’impression que l’adulte était celui qui ne mesurait toujours pas un mètre.  
Ils firent une compétition de gargarisation mais Wade gagna facilement, Peter lui tapotant l’épaule après 3 minutes, Zoe pouffant de rire.  
-Ça suffit! Tu vas tout avaler! Allez, crache! pria Peter, étant content que leur garçon soit déjà très autonome.  
Wade agissait vraiment comme un gamin! Il cessa de gargariser, se mettant en position et cracha dans la toilette, Peter se prenant le front, Zoe applaudissant.  
-Est-ce que tu pourras me montrer à cracher, papa? demanda Zoe, excité, Peter lui prenant sa main et l’entraînant dans sa chambre.  
-Non! Pas de cracha dans la salle de bain! J’ai pas envie de nettoyer vos dégâts…!  
-Papa…! répliqua Zoe, sourcillant, Wade les suivant.  
-C’est pas juste, Pet! Il veut juste me ressembler! s’écria le grand balafré, jetant un regard suppliant à son partenaire.  
Peter soupira. Avec ce qu’il avait dit tout à l’heure, il ne pouvait pas interdire à présent à Zoe de ressembler à Wade. Mais il voulait mettre des limites toute suite, car Wade n’en avait pas beaucoup…!  
-C’est l’heure du dodo… On reparlera des apprentissages de crachats une autre fois…! expliqua-t-il, le mettant dans son lit, le chatouillant, Wade s’installant dans l’encadrement de la porte, retrouvant son sourire.  
Ça lui faisait drôle d’être parent. Mais il ne pourrait se passé de Peter, même pas une minute. Et le fait que leur fils sache leurs identités et soit déjà un mutant, ça le gonflait d’orgueil.  
Il aimait les regarder côte à côte. Il trouvait qu’ils se ressemblaient tellement…! Un mini Spidey! C’était juste trop beau!  
-Papa Spidey, tu me raconte une histoire? demanda Zoe, Peter leva ses yeux vers Wade, ce dernier levant les mains en l’air.  
-C’est moi qui lui a fait la lecture, la dernière fois! De plus, tu racontes mieux les histoires que moi!  
-C’est faux! répliqua Peter, sachant que Wade était un conteur et un partenaire de jeu incroyable.  
Le fait qu’il agissait comme un gamin le rendait bien plus au niveau de Zoe et de ses petits camarades. Ils pourraient jouer des journées entières sans jamais s’ennuyer! Alors que Peter était sans cesse stressé par ses sens d’araignée. Un meuble au coin pointu, un ciseau qui traine, un chaudron bouillant qui déborde…! Il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait paniquer pour le moindre petit danger de rien, mais il avait du mal à accepter que Zoe grandisse si vite. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il ne craignait plus vraiment se de blesser, à l’image de Wade. Mais une grafigne brisait le cœur de Peter, ayant l’impression que malgré tout ses pouvoirs, il n’était pas à la hauteur.  
-Allez, une histoire! pria Zoe, Wade s’assoyant sur le bas du lit, frappant dans ses mains.  
-Une histoire! Une histoire! répéta le grand gamin, Peter soupira et hocha la tête.  
-D’accord, du calme…! Alors, qu’est-ce que vous voulez? Les contes de la Fontaine? Un livre de Disney? Oh, pourquoi pas les aventures de Batpat! C’est marrant…! suggéra Peter, mais Zoe secouant la tête, semblant avoir déjà son idée.  
-Quand tu es mort! Raconte-moi l’histoire où tu es mort!  
Peter se pétrifia, la main tendue vers la petite bibliothèque de Zoe. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers Wade, ce dernier ayant un sourire complice.  
-… Je n’ai aucune idée d’où il sait ça…! répliqua-t-il, Zoe sourcillant.  
-Papa-pool! Tu m’avais dit que c’était là que tout à commencer!  
-Oh ho ho ho… Non!  
-Si! Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que vous avez décider de vous mariez, et tu m’as dit « Quand Spidey est mort…! »  
-Wade…! grommela Peter, mais rougissant.  
Sa manie de trop parler! Il aurait voulu le traîner hors de la chambre et lui donner une série de gifle. Mais Zoe était obstiné, pareil à Wade… Il voudrait des réponses à ses questions. Peter finit par se prendre le front, Wade joignant ses mains, attendant avec intérêt de voir si son chéri allait vraiment se prêter au jeu.  
-… D’accord… d’accord! Je vais vous raconter l’histoire où je suis mort…! Mais c’est long, c’est plate et je n’ai vraiment pas le meilleur rôle!  
-C’est pas grave! Je veux savoir! renchérit Zoe, Wade rigolant, Peter s’assoyant sur la petite chaise de Zoe à coté de son lit, se massant l’arrête du nez avant de remettre ses idées en place…  
-… C’était il y a fort longtemps… Une petite araignée marchait sur les toits des maisons…


	2. Doutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Attention: Cette histoire ne convient pas à un très jeune publique ni sensible au sang. Aux lecteurs avertis, bonne lecture! Et Joyeux Noël!)

Chapitre 1 : Doutes  
Une petite araignée marchait sur le toit des maisons. Avec un costume rouge et bleu, très voyant mais à la fois très subtiles, dans l’obscurité de la nuit.  
Il était en très de suivre à la trace des brigands qui voulait rentrer dans une bijouterie. Ces gars étaient des spécialistes, ils avaient des équipements pour couper la vitre, éteindre les systèmes de sécurité. Mais Spidey était encore meilleur qu’eux…!  
Il sauta à leur suite, s’avança derrière eux, attendant qu’ils soient occupés à ramasser les diamants et les bijoux de valeurs avant de toussoter.  
-Hello! fit-il, les brigands relevant la tête avant de se prendre des filets de toile d’araignée.  
Un d’entre eux avait roulé, échappant à son filet et s’apprêtait à le frapper par en arrière avec un pied de biche en métal. BAM! Spiderman le frappa avec son poing sans même le regarder, atteignant son menton et le faisant reculer, secoué.  
-Tut-tut-tut… C’est pas bien gentil, ça…! Ta maman ne t’a jamais montré les bonnes manières? demanda l’homme araignée, sautant au plafond alors que le criminel lui lançait son arme, avant de sortir un fusil de sa poche. Oh non, je ne ferais pas ça non plus!  
Il leva son arme pour le tirer mais Spidey recouvrit son pistolet de toile, le bandit grimaçant en le voyant inutilisable. Quand il ramena ses yeux sur le super-héros, ce dernier lui mettait de la toile sur le visage et descendit pour l’attacher comme un saucisson, l’assoyant et le collant au mur, à côté de ses petits camarades.  
-Et voilà! Vous allez attendre sagement la police! Ils sont gentils, il suffit d’avoir payé ses impôts et de ne pas les insulter! C’est bon? Je vous laisse, j’ai un rendez-vous! Si je ne pars pas toute suite, mon Chimichanga sera froid!  
Spidey partit alors que les sirènes de police se faisaient entendre au loin. Il se balança de fils en fils, regardant l’heure sur une horloge au centre d’une intersection.  
« Zut, je vais être en retard! Et Wade qui m’a demandé d’être à l’heure. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si spéciale, aujourd’hui? » se demanda-t-il, arrivant devant leur appartement, rampant sur le mur de brique mais son sens d’araignée le prévint que quelque chose se tramait.  
Il ralentit le pas et entendit Wade discuter. Il n’entendait pas les réponses, mais Wade semblait plaintif, suppliant.  
-Non, chérie, je peux pas ce soir…!  
-…  
-Tu ne comprends pas! C’est hyper important pour moi et Pet… Oh… Je vois… Tu es jalouse…  
-…  
-Je sais que je n’ai pas été assez présent! Mais je vais me rattraper! Qu’est-ce que tu dirais que je me fasse fusiller mardi prochain? J’ai un gros coup, quelques balles perdus ne feront pas de mal à personne!  
Spiderman se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés. Quelle fille serait heureuse que Wade se fasse tirer dessus?! Une sadique? Une folle plus folle que lui?  
Il descendit et glissa sa tête dans l’embrasure de la fenêtre. Comme il le devinait, les rideaux étaient tirer, mais hâtivement. Il avait un 2 cm d’espace. Il put voir Wade parler… au vide? Quelque chose qui n’était pas visible pour lui. Il remarqua soudain une flaque de sang au sol. Spiderman se plaqua au mur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Mais qu’est-ce qui s’était passé?! Est-ce que Deadpool s’était battus contre une tueuse? Elle avait un contrat sur sa tête?  
Il préférait penser cela que la seconde possibilité…  
Une personne qu’il ne pouvait voir. Deadpool blessé qui parle à une femme qui voudrait qu’il se blesse pour qu’ils se revoient…  
Spidey préféra descendre, enlever son costume dans la ruelle et prendre une marche, essayant d’effacer ses doutes pernicieux dans son esprit. Non…! Deadpool le lui avait dit, il ne parlait plus avec « elle »… Il avait même sous-entendu qu’il était trop bien pour « elle ». De toute façon, il n’avait pas du la voir souvent, il n’avait pas tant de missions dangereuses… Plutôt, il ne le laissait plus prendre autant de risque que par le passé. Ses sens d’araignée le prévenaient parfois à temps et il allait lui prêter main forte. Mais là… Qu’est-ce qui se passait, dans l’appartement…?  
Il monta les marches, prenant son temps, morose, se demandant comment affronter Wade sur ce qu’il semblait lui cacher. Devait-il toute suite l’attaquer? Ou le laisser de lui-même lui parler? Il lui semblait qu’ils ne se faisaient plus de cachoteries. Il espérait avoir raison et il sonna à la porte, le silence lui répondit, avant qu’il n’entende Wade courir et débarrer la porte.  
-Salut! Rentre, je t’en pris! Le souper est près, j’ai…! commença Wade, souriant, en chemise et en jean.  
Plus propre et chic que d’habitude! Mais Peter dévisagea le couteau de cuisine planter dans sa poitrine et il le poussa à l’intérieur, fermant la porte et entreprit de lui arracher l’arme de dans son corps.  
Il n’avait pas envie de se fâcher contre lui, ça devait être un accident, mais quelque chose en lui suggérait que c’était peut-être pas qu’une simple erreur…!  
-Tu devrais être plus prudent…! s’écria Peter, ayant du mal fou, ses mains tremblaient, à retirer ce couteau, Wade grimaçant, ne faisant rien pour l’aider mais rien pour le nuire, ayant un petit sourire navré.  
-Ah ha ha ha… Je suis désolé, je voulais juste couper quelques olives en tranche et pop! Direct dans les vertèbres! Mais quel étourdi je fais…!  
Peter aurait préféré une soirée à combattre une menace Alien ou de voir des zombies à la télé manger des cerveaux, plutôt que de voir son meilleur ami en telle position. Il retira le couteau de là et un geyser de sang l’éclaboussa, Peter ne broncha pas, Wade riant, mais cessant en voyant les larmes sur les joues de l’homme araignée.  
-… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me fais ça…? s’écria enfin Peter, fatigué de ne pas réussir à le comprendre, choqué qu’il continue à se faire du mal sans raison visible.  
Ce fut seulement après qu’il comprit toute la profondeur de ses paroles et se détourna, gêné.  
« Pourquoi j’ai dit à moi? J’aurais du lui dire, à lui! Ça ne fait pas de sens…! » songea Peter, mais sentant les bras costauds de Wade l’emprisonné, son sang tachant son chandail mais le balafré ne semblait même pas le réaliser.  
-… Je suis content que tu sois enfin là… Je m’ennuie, quand tu es parti… Je te jures, j’ai pas fait exprès… Je voudrais pas que tu ailles l’impression…  
-L’impression de quoi? Wade, c’est de la folie! Comment je suis sensé réagir, quand tu m’invites à un souper spéciale, que je suis en retard et que je te trouves avec un couteau dans la poitrine?! J’ai l’impression que c’est pour me punir, moi!  
Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Peter avait l’impression qu’il faisait ça parce qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Alors qu’il commençait à le percevoir que plus qu’un simple ami, que ses nombreuses avances commençaient à l’intéresser. Comment bâtir quelque chose de solide avec quelqu’un d’aussi puérile?  
Wade le dévisagea, consterné, baissant les yeux, avant de le serré plus fort.  
-… Désolé… Est-ce qu’on peut quand même manger avant que nos Chimichangas ne crâment…?  
-On mangera que quand tu seras présentable! Tu saignes comme une fontaine! s’énerva Peter, étant à présent couvert de son sang.  
-… D’accord… Déshabille-toi, je t’imiterais…! proposa Wade, un sourire coquin, Peter le giflant avant d’aller dans sa chambre.  
-J’ai vraiment pas envie de rire! Peut-être quand tu auras un bandage et quand j’aurais quelque chose dans l’estomac…  
Il ne voulait pas être aussi dur, mais détestait de le voir souffrir. Il savait bien que pour Deadpool, c’était comme un ongle cassé. Mais comment pouvait-on réagir correctement, quand son petit ami avait un couteau planté dans la poitrine?!  
… Est-ce qu’il avait pensé petit ami?  
Il se changea en rougissant. Est-ce que c’était ce qu’ils étaient? Peut… Peut-être que Wade l’avait embrassé deux, trois, sept fois. Peut-être qu’ils partageaient le même lit, quand Wade faisait un cauchemar sur ses origines et qu’il pleurait. Peut-être qu’ils se collaient un peu sur le sofa, de plus en plus. Peut-être qu’il le trouvait de plus en plus attirant. Mais ils n’étaient pas ensemble! C’était… C’était juste sous-entendus, mais ce n’était pas formelle! Et il avait toujours du mal à s’imaginer… avoir une relation avec un gars. Quelque chose dans comment l’avait élevé Tante May lui disait que c’était mal.  
Quand il revint dans le salon, Wade était en boxeur, la blessure étant profonde mais guérissait doucement. Elle saignait moins qu’avant et Peter l’aida à se panser.  
-Tu dois faire attention, d’accord? Je… Je tiens à toi… Personne n’aime voir ceux qu’ils aiment blessés… même s’ils ont des pouvoirs de guérison plus performante que Wolverine…! rajouta Peter, se sentant mieux que tout à l’heure, Wade sursautant et souriant.  
Il étira ses bras pour encore le coller mais Peter se tourna vers le four, sortit le souper un peu trop grillé, prépara les assiettes et finalement, sortit du vin du frigo.  
-Bon… On revient en arrière…, commenta Peter, se servant un verre et un autre pour son ami, qui venait de finir de s’habiller. À cette belle soirée…  
-À notre un an de vie commune! renchérit Wade, Peter faisant des gros yeux mais sourit davantage.  
Il avait complètement oublié… Ça faisait déjà un an? Le temps avait passé vite! C’était fou que Deadpool s’était rappelé de la date qu’il était venu vivre avec lui.  
Ils parlèrent des évènements forts de cette dernière année, des moments où ils s’étaient battus contre des ennemis ensemble, des moments dans l’appart marrant, des invitations de tante May et comment elle aimait Wade.  
-Elle t’aime autant que moi! s’écria Peter, réussissant à faire rougir son camarade, buvant son troisième verre.  
« Le rouge lui va bien…! » songea Peter, souriant distraitement en le regardant.  
Soudain, la vision du couteau planté dans sa poitrine revint en tête, tout ce sang, son sang… Il eut le haut de cœur et se couvrit la bouche, Wade sourcillant.  
-Hey? Pet, ça va? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu as mangé trop vite…?  
-… Non… ça va passé… Une légère nausée…  
-… J’ai pourtant nettoyer…! répliqua Wade, la serpillière étant cacher dans le bain, imbibé de son sang.  
Peter avait envie de lui demander franchement : « Pourquoi tu t’es poignardé?! Pour lui parler à « elle »?! Parce que peu importe l’heure ou le lieu, « elle » est toujours présente, « elle » est une meilleure compagnie que moi?! » Mais il se retint de toute ses forces.  
Non… Wade lui avait dit que c’était un accident, il l’avait dit avec un ton qui semblait sincère, même pour Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.  
Il respira profondément, avant de déposer ses ustensiles et se resservir une coupe plus pleine que les autres.  
-… Pet? Tu ne bois pas autant, d’habitude…  
« Peut-être que j’ai des raisons de boire…?! » pensa Peter, frustré, mais répondant plutôt :  
-Peut-être que j’ai confiance en toi… Tu ne me ferais pas de mal…?  
Le regard doucereux, légèrement triste de Peter ébranla son ami, secoua la tête, le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de boire sa coupe, doucement, ne voulant pas être malade.  
Il voulait oublier ce qu’il avait vu, il voulait se laisser bercer à croire que Wade ne lui cachait rien de grave…  
Son ami lui proposa qu’ils écoutent la télé, Peter hochant la tête, mais ayant envie de se coucher, dormir et d’oublier.  
Il avait aussi une envie de la proximité de Wade, regardant ses bras, ses jambes avant de plus en plus d’insistance. Wade ne semblait pas remarquer combien il était atteint par l’alcool, le mercenaire glissa une main taquine sur sa cuisse. Normalement, le droit et orgueilleux Peter Parker l’aurait repoussé ou frapper en riant. Mais pas ce soir. La main de Wade ne fut pas chasser, à sa surprise. Peter hésita avant de glisser sa tête sur son épaule, semblant fatiguée. Mais Wade sentit des papillons tambouriné dans son ventre quand le souffle de Peter lui arriva dans son cou, si chaud, si tentateur…!  
-… Pet, est-ce que tu es soul…? demanda gentiment Wade, intrigué, lui caressant le dos, presque la base de ses fesses, mais Peter ne réagissant toujours pas, restant coller à lui.  
-Nnnnon…? répondit Peter, n’ayant plus la moindre idée de quoi il avait l’air.  
« … Devrait-on l’embrasser? » demanda une de ses voix dans sa tête, Wade rougissant.  
« Devrait-on? Non, ce n’est pas qu’un devoir… C’est une nécessité!!! » s’écria sa voix plus grave et folle.  
« Le délicat petit Peter Parker…! » commenta sa douce voix, mielleux.  
« A.K.A. le sexy et merveilleux Spiderman…! » renchérit sa voix virile, semblant rouler des mécaniques dans sa tête.  
« C’est moi où il s’offre à nous comme un Chimichanga en or? »  
« Doré, croustillant de l’extérieur, chaud et juteux à l’intérieur…! » renchérit l’autre voix, Wade devenant rouge écrevisse, sautant hors du canapé, surprenant Peter.  
-Pet! Pet! Pet! Reprends-toi! Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister! Dis-moi quelque chose de blessant! Traite-moi d’un vilain! Non! Balafré! Mal propre! Gros! Hum… D’accord, gros est peut-être trop blessant… Alors analphabète! C’est une bonne insulte…!  
-Wade… Tais-toi et emmène-moi au lit… J’ai sommeil…, quémanda Pet, Wade se détournant et un Skiii de fangirl sortit de sa bouche.  
« C’est le moment où jamais, Wade! »  
« Le moment de marquer Spidey-kun comme notre bien! »  
-Arrêtez, vous êtes vraiment pas cool, les mecs… C’est mon ami…! pria Wade, essayant de penser intelligemment, pour une fois.  
« … D’accord… Mais si jamais tu dors nu avec lui, alors? On ne peut pas prévoir s’il te prend de force! » répliqua sa voix gentille, Wade souriant, hochant lentement la tête.  
-… Ça vaut le coup d’essayer…! commenta Wade, prenant Peter comme une princesse endormi, l’emmenant dans son lit tout en l’observant avec convoitise. 

La nuit sembla passé trop vite…! Peter était différent, Wade avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait dormit, d’accord, trois heures? Mais quand il s’était réveillé et qu’il avait trouver Wade contre lui, il l’avait prit dans ses bras, lui avait dit des choses qu’il ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Ils s’étaient embrassés, ils s’étaient câliner, mais Peter lui expliqua qu’il ne se sentait pas près à plus.  
« C’était trop beau! » songea Wade, une goutte d’eau derrière la tête, mais assurant que ça ne faisait rien.  
Ce qui le surprit, ce fut quand Peter lui demanda de ne plus lui mentir, avant de s’assoupir contre lui.  
« … Quand est-ce que je lui ai mentit? » se demanda Wade, caressant les mèches folles de Pet, le regardant avec attendrissement, une de ses voix lui répondant.  
« Hum-hum… Genre… tout le temps? » expliqua la voix grave dans sa tête.  
« C’est pas notre faute si on doit tuer des gens pour gagner notre vie et payer une partie du logement…! » répliqua l’autre voix plus aigu, Wade hochant la tête.  
-Non, il le sait déjà… De quoi il parle…? se demanda-t-il, avant que la tête de Peter glisse et son nez frôle sa blessure fraiche, ne saignant plus mais étant plus apparente que ses autres cicatrices.  
Wade grimaça, c’était encore douloureux, mais il eut l’instinct que de lui ouvrir la porte avec un couteau dans la poitrine n’était pas la plus brillante idée qu’il avait eu.  
« … C’est vrai que c’était louche… Il va falloir que je sois plus « subtil » quand je veux l’appeler, « elle »…! » se dit-il, car il devait régler des choses avec son ex.  
Elle l’avait appelé de manières plus insistantes, ces derniers temps. Il ne l’avait plus vu depuis des mois, depuis que Peter le surveillait tant et protégeait ses arrières, même de ses erreurs courantes, comme de laisser ses katanas traînés sur le sofa, de manger du cyanure par mégarde dans ses tacos, ou le pire, zapper et se spoiler une épisode de My little Pony. Il essayait de rattraper son retard sur le web, mais c’était dur de pas se spoiler!  
Quoi qu’il en soit, cette dame désirait un rendez-vous, plus long que juste une minute et trente.  
C’était que c’était dur de s’amener aux portes de la mort!  
Mais il savait combien Peter souffrait quand il savait qu’il était blessé. Il ne pouvait pas partager sa situation avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle insistait tant à la voir. C’est vrai, elle n’était pas parfaitement seule…! Elle avait… Thanos? Et des Macabées…  
« … Oh ciel… Je comprends qu’elle s’ennui de moi…! » songea-t-il, se prenant le front, mais se décidant d’essayer de dormir.  
Il n’avait pas envie de laisser Peter, il était si bien contre lui…! Et le jeune semblait avoir un grand besoin affectif, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire…! 

Quand Peter se réveilla, il avait l’impression qu’un camion citerne lui avait rouler dessus. 10 FOIS!  
Il grommela et s’assit dans son lit, avant de sentir une emprise autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux et vue le bras musclé de Wade sur lui, lui agrippant toujours une fesse.  
Non pas que ce soit parfaitement désagréable… Non, Peter était juste légèrement effrayé. Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait là?  
« Oh non…! » pensa-t-il, se rappelant d’avoir trop bu, que Wade l’avait couché puis lui avait fait un strip-tease et qu’il n’avait pas bronché.  
Il se rappelait ensuite, avec des sueurs froides et un teint pâle, ce qu’ils avaient fait ensuite! … Non pas que Tante May le désapprouverait… S’il avaient 3 ans!  
Il voulu se lever et aller mettre quelque chose de plus qu’un simple boxer, mais Wade grommela.  
-Encore un peu, chérie…, répliqua l’homme d’âge mûr, musclé comme s’il s’entraînait et le retenant encore fermement dans son sommeil.  
-Wade! Il y a Batman à la fenêtre! s’écria Peter, réussissant à l’arracher à son sommeil.  
-Hein?! BATMAN?! Ici?!  
Wade alla voir avant de sourciller et quand il se tourna vers Peter, il avait déjà finit de se rhabiller. Comment Pet connaissait Batman, qui plus est? Ils étaient dans Marvel! Pas DC!  
-Ta tenue est sur le siège de mon bureau. Quand tu auras assez dormi, tu pourras venir, je vais faire le déjeuner…  
Il le laissa sans un regard, Wade perdant son sourire, s’étant attendu à un peu plus de gentillesse, surtout avec ce qui s’était passé la vieille.  
-Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l’a piqué! C’était pas moi! répliqua-t-il comme s’il savait qu’il était écouté.  
Il s’habilla dans son costume et prit un copieux déjeuner, mangeant en parlant.  
-J’dois aller trvailler! Faut pas moi’tendre pour s-per!  
-Vraiment…? Euh… D’accord… Et qu’est-ce qui va te prendre toute la journée…? … Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à nouveau en danger…! commenta Peter, Wade fixant trois secondes, semblant livide, avant de s’étouffer et rire bêtement.  
-Comment ça, blessé? Je ne me blesse jamais! Ah ha ha ha ha…!  
-Ah ha ha ha…! répéta Peter, faisant la vaisselle, mais excédé.  
C’était clair! Il allait frôler une nouvelle fois la mort, juste pour la voir, « ELLE »! Mais qu’est-ce qu’Elle avait de si spéciale, pour qu’il revienne toujours à elle comme un petit chien fidèle? Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle était une forme de déesse immortelle et toute puissante qu’il devait être si attaché…!  
« Si je pouvais aller la voir pour l’interroger…! » songea Peter, envoyant sa toile sur l’assiette qui lavait, distraitement.  
Il sourit, avant de sortir un billet de 20 dollars et le poser sur la tête de Deadpool.  
-… Hum? De l’argent? demanda le gars costumé, excité.  
-C’est pour dîner! Prends tout le temps que tu veux, Dead! Je vais sortir prendre des photos pour le Daily Bugle et finir mon dossier de science! s’écria-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer trop son enthousiasme, mais souriant largement.  
-… Oh, d’accord! Je risque alors de revenir juste demain… C’est bon pour toi?  
-C’est correct! Tu n’es pas enchaîné ici, de toute façon…! répliqua Peter, étant si enthousiasme qu’il posa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre son manteau, Deadpool ayant des cœurs à la place des yeux.  
-Euh… Et si tu restais un peu? J’ai oublier de te montrer…! commença Deadpool, prenant ça pour une invitation mais Peter était déjà dans le portique.  
-Désolé! Je dois filer! À demain!  
Il claqua la porte, sifflotant, Deadpool baissant sa main, déchue, avant de se tourner vers ses crêpes et son billet de vingt qui avait glissé à côté.  
« … Si je pouvais avoir Peter comme dessert, le monde serait une utopie…! Ah, mais arrête! Réfléchie avec ton cerveau! Pas ton gland! Il faut que je finisses aujourd’hui! J’en ai marre qu’elle débarque n’importe où! Quoi qu’elle veut, ça doit s’arrêter aujourd’hui…! » songea-t-il, se disant qu’il voulait pouvoir se consacrer 100% à Peter.  
S’il le fallait, il le kidnapperait, l’emmènerait sur une île déserte, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’ouvre à lui et lui demande de sortir avec lui. S’il le fallait, il le menacerait de ne plus le ramener à la vie civilisée jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient un couple, mais il ne supporterait plus bien longtemps ce côté Tsundere de son ami. Tantôt il était chaud, ensuite il était froid.  
« Je dois réchauffer mon araignée…! Chaud, chaud, chaud…! » songea-t-il, se frottant les mains, ayant bien mangé, rangeant son billet dans sa ceinture et s’en allant par-là fenêtre. 

-… J’ignore si j’ai vraiment un objet aux facultés si spécifiques…! expliqa Docteur Strange, sourcillant, Spiderman fouillant dans sa bibliothèque et ses artéfacts.  
-Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose du genre? N’importe quoi! Un collier, une bague, même un nœud papillon! Allez, je ne serais pas difficile…!  
-Spiderman…! Tu sais fort bien qu’il est très dangereux de jouer avec la vie! répliqua le grand magicien, flottant assis au-dessus de son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main, les jambes croisées, sourcillant, laissant quand même l’araignée fouiller à sa guise. Peut-être tu préfèrerais un sortilège pour te rendre plus séduisant auprès de ses dames? Un filtre d’amour? Ou simplement un costume moins moulant…?  
-Oh ho ho ho…! J’ai comprit, tu as le bidule mais tu ne veux pas me le prêter! répliqua Spiderman, souriant.  
-Je disais cela pour t’aider… Plutôt que te soucier d’être « invulnérable », tu dois travailler sur ta vie amoureuse… Si tu savais ce qu’il se dit de toi, parmi les Avengers…! commenta le Docteur, Spidey cessant de fouiller quelques secondes pour le dévisager, le grand mage retournant à sa tasse de thé, secret.  
-… Ils peuvent dire ce qu’ils veulent! Ça ne me regarde pas! Présentement, j’aurais besoin… Ah ha! Ça ressemble à ce que je cherche! commenta l’araignée.  
-Tu en es sûr? J’ai des milliers d’artéfacts maudits. Certains pourraient même te rendre fou à la seconde où…! commença Stephens, mais Spidey tourna le médaillon dans sa main.  
-Facile, il y a les instructions d’utilisation à l’endos, très pratique! Tuhinga o Mua. Hum! C’est quoi, du Japonais?  
Strange sursauta, reconnaissant ses mots en Maori et pâlit.  
-… Spiderman, je dois te prévenir…! commenta le magicien, posant sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe, sa magie la faisant flotter dans les airs.  
-Merci pour ton aide! Je te le ramène super vite! Je t’en dois une! s’écria l’araignée, vite à filer, Strange se prenant la tête, accrochant et reversant son thé sur sa cape.  
Cette dernière le gifla, le déstabilisant et il fut incapable de suivre l’homme araignée. De un, parce qu’il était étourdit. Et de deux, parce que sa cape refusa de le porter nul part, tant qu’elle ne serait pas propre.

Spiderman dut se rendre malgré tout à ses cours du matin, voulant finir son trimestre en beauté pour réussir à trouver une meilleure job que pour le Daily Bugle. Mais l’esprit n’y était pas.  
Alors que leur prof parlait de nouvelles avancées scientifiques dans le clonage, il ne pensait qu’à une chose.  
« … Comment je pourrais me faire tuer pour que ça aille l’air accidentel? … La meilleure chose serait un combat contre un de mes pires ennemis. Ils attaquent toujours pour me tuer. Et je m’en tire grâce à mes réflexes et mon sens d’araignée. Mais pour une fois, je… »  
Il savait que cela jetterait un froid sur le peuple de New York. Leur défenseur, tombant au combat.  
« … Mais c’est momentané… Ce collier m’empêche de vraiment mourir… » songea-t-il, jouant avec son médaillon dans sa paume de main.  
Il sortit de classe, l’esprit ailleurs, Flash le bousculant en ricanant. Peter l’ignora, plissant les yeux, inspirant profondément.  
Si Flash savait qu’il était Spiderman, il ne le traiterait pas ainsi. Mais Flash était le cadet de ses soucis.  
Il réalisa soudain qu’il était observé, leva les yeux… et croisa ceux de Mary-Janes, le dévisageant. Elle semblait inquiète. Elle s’approcha de lui, se forçant à sourire.  
-Peter! On ne se voit plus très souvent…! Dis-moi ce qui t’arrive de bon?  
« … Mon soi-disant petit ami essaie de se tuer pour revoir son ex qui pourrait être plus que son ex, et pour tirer tout cela au clair, je dois trouver une manière de me tuer durant la journée… Mais sinon, tout baigne! » songea Peter.  
Même lui trouvait que c’était puéril. Dans une relation normale, il aurait été voir la personne, lui aurait posé les questions directement. Mais il savait que Wade était le roi de l’esquive. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses meurtres, de ses coups et ses bisbilles. Et il essayait aussi de lui cacher qu’il avait le béguin pour lui, mais ça, ce n’était plus un secret pour personne depuis des siècles…!  
-Peter? fit M.J., Peter secouant la tête.  
-Moi? Ça va, la banalité…! Mon coloc me pose quelques soucis, il salit tout, il prend tout ce qu’il y a dans le frigo… Mais sinon, la normalité…!  
-Peter, tu sembles de plus en plus… absent… Est-ce que tu as un problème…? demanda-t-elle, Peter grimaça.  
Ça devait vraiment paraître dans son visage pour qu’elle lui pose directement la question. Ils ne se voyaient plus depuis un bon moment, il se doutait qu’elle sortait avec un gars. Qui? Il ne savait plus, il ne la suivait plus, depuis que Wade était rentré dans sa vie. C’était fou, c’était la première fois qu’ils se parlaient depuis des semaines, si ce n’était des mois.  
Peter devait mentir. Il ne pouvait pas se confier, à personne. Même à Fury, il ne pouvait pas parler de ses problèmes. C’était personnel, primo, et secundo… Il avait du mal à s’avouer à lui-même qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un garçon. De Wade Wilson. De Deadpool! Alors, le confier à un autre être humain?!  
Il aurait tellement aimé trouver quelqu’un qui connaissait les secrets et les manies de Deadpool, qui puisse comprendre ce qu’il vivait.  
M.J. continua à le questionner mais il s’esquiva, lui disant qu’il devait aller travailler.  
-Peter, tu travailles trop…! Même un super héros doit se reposer…! répliqua-t-elle, alors qu’il s’éloignait.  
Il rougit. … Elle avait raison, il se sentait épuisé. Mais il n’y avait personne qui pouvait sauver la ville. Sauver Wade. Régler ses propres problèmes à sa place.  
Il appela sa tante, sentant une vague de culpabilité pour ce qu’il allait faire. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache ce qu’il allait faire, mais il comprit en lui parlant qu’elle n’avait pas le moindre soupçon.  
-Ma télé a brisé ce matin, Pet…! Quel dommage! Ils allaient jouer « Le cœur a ses raisons »!  
-Désolé, Tante May. Je ne suis pas mécanicien, mais je pourrais toujours faire un saut demain dans la matinée regarder ça!  
-Tu es gentil…! J’ai appeler chez toi et ton ami s’est offert de regarder ça…! Demain, lui aussi. Vous avez une sortie entre garçon?  
Peter se fixa alors qu’il traversait la rue, si longtemps que des voitures le klaxonna. La manière dont elle l’avait dit, il avait eut l’impression qu’elle savait. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir?!  
-N-Non! Bien sûr que non! J’ai trop de travaille et Wade aussi doit gagner de l’argent!  
-Deux jeunes gens devraient s’amuser de temps en temps…! commenta Tante May, Peter grimaçant, voyant à l’instant dans la vitrine d’une pharmacie des condoms en réduction.  
-Je… Je suis pas près…! murmura-t-il.  
-Pardon?  
-Je veux dire, c’est pas possible! Il faut que je règle des choses avant de passer du bon temps avec Wade…! Il… Il est très gentil, mais je dois m’assurer… qu’il soit disponible…  
Tout ce qu’il disait avait tellement de double sens…! Seulement lui se comprenait, sa tante semblant contente qu’il soit si prévoyant et qu’ils s’entendent bien.  
-Ton oncle Ben a déjà vécu avec un garçon, durant ses études… Mais ils étaient toujours en dispute et en compétition! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez bons amis!  
« Tante May, nous sommes légèrement plus que ça! » songea Peter, rougissant, mais ne pouvant rien lui dire.  
Avait-il honte? Avait-il peur? C’était un mélange d’émotion. Il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait pu pencher sur ce bord, affronté cette… cette intérêt, pour ce fou, ce gentil vaurien, c’était nouveau, c’était venu progressivement…  
-Wade se fait facilement des amis! Il est tellement honnête et lui-même! Je voudrais juste m’assurer qu’il m’apprécie autant que moi…  
-Oh! Peter, tu as toujours été un grand sensible! Bien sûr qu’il t’aime! Ça se voit à l’œil nu!  
« Tante May! » songea-t-il, altéré, mais elle parlait sur le ton calme et plaisant d’une petite femme qui parlait d’un amour fraternel.  
Sûrement n’avait-elle jamais songer que deux hommes vivants ensemble pouvaient… être plus que des amis ou des frères. Peter ne voulait pas essayer de changer ses idées.  
Il entendit soudain un rire aigu, leva les yeux en l’air et il eut le déclic.  
-… Oh… Il est parfait! dit-il, pensant à son plan qu’il avait concocté le matin même.  
-Comment, Peter?  
-Tante May, je sais comment…! Hum-hum! Je sais comment régler mes soucis! Merci pour ton aide! Je te rappelles! promit-il, s’étant retenu de lui dire d’embler qu’il savait « comment se faire tuer! ».  
Le Goblin Vert envoyait ses bombes dans la ville, grinçant, semblant d’une humeur explosive.  
-Une augmentation de taxe?! Sérieux, vous nous faites ça juste la veille d’un crash boursier?! Je suis pas content… MAIS ALORS LÀ, PAS DU TOUT!  
-Tes raisons d’attaquer d’honnêtes citoyens n’ont jamais fait de sens, Goblin. Mais là, c’est pire que la dérision…! informa Spiderman, swinguant à son niveau sur ses fils d’araignée, prenant des airs coquets. Tu sais bien que personne ne contrôle les taxes, excepter le gouvernement…!  
-Oh ho ho…! Tu es matinal, Spidey! Merci de l’idée! Je m’en vais attaquer le sénat sur le champ!  
-Le- NON NON NON NON NON! Goblin Vert! Viens avec moi! J’ai une proposition à te faire! Je te jures, tu vas aimer! Foi d’un héros en collant!  
Son ennemi le dévisageant, surpris, avant d’éviter un panneau publicitaire en se penchant sur le côté, Spiderman passant par-dessus en sautant mais se retrouvant de la toile dans le visage.  
Ils se remirent au niveau l’un de l’autre, l’un volant sur son glider, l’autre swinguant, quasiment à l’aveuglette.  
-… Toi? Me faire une invitation?! Est-ce que tu es bien?! demanda le Goblin Vert, se disant que si c’était un piège, c’était un peu gros.  
-Je te jures que je suis saint d’esprit ET que tu vas aimer ce que j’ai à te dire! Si on allait à Central Park? suggéra Spiderman, réussissant finalement à arracher la toile dans son visage pour voir son ennemi naturel.  
Le goblin sourcilla, mais finit par hocher la tête.  
Il se dit que si c’était un piège, il aurait une meilleure raison de le tuer aujourd’hui…!


	3. La Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Comme un de mes lecteurs s'est déjà plaint sur ce fait, les personnages de ce fanfic sont légèrement OOC. Soit qu'ils agissent avec plus de sentimentalités et de sensibilité que leur véritable nature. On pourrait dire guimauve, fleur bleu, comme vous le voulez...! Mais j'adore ça, et c'est une histoire pour s'amuser! Alors, vous êtes prévenu! Place à la suite!

Chapitre 2 : La Mort  
Le goblin vert s’était assis sur un banc du parc, récapitulant l’histoire que lui avait compté l’araignée. Car après une telle demande, il lui fallait tout les détails.   
-Toi, Spiderman… Tu as le béguin pour un gars? ironisa le criminel, un sourire au coin, le jugeant, le justicier baissant la tête, assis sur le siège face à lui.  
La manière dont son ennemi était incapable de supporter son expression amusée. C’était tordant!  
Quant à lui, Spiderman se demandait vraiment de toutes les personnes dans cette ville, il était le premier à parler de ce qu’il ressentait pour Wade… Même à Wade, il ne lui en avait pas clairement parler!   
-Tu le vois depuis un an, donc, et tu voudrais aller à la seconde étape! … Mais il voit son ex…  
-C’est ça le dilemme, renchérit le super héros, levant enfin les yeux vers le goblin, ce dernier le dévisageant avec un air narquois, supérieur, comme s’il était l’adulte et lui un bambin commençant à peine dans la vie.  
Le goblin aurait rit si ce n’était pas de Spiderman qu’on parlait. Le gars le plus honnête, droit et réfléchit qu’il connaissait. Il avait malgré tout beaucoup de mal de prendre « toute » son histoire au sérieux.  
-Et bien sûr, qui d’autre pourrait être l’ex de ton futur petit ami que la « mort » personnifiée!  
-C’est un casse-cou! Il a souvent frôler la mort et il semble qu’« elle » se soit attaché à lui… Il m’avait pourtant assuré que c’était fini entre eux…, expliqua Spiderman, n’ayant pas oublié son amusement quand il avait dit « qu’il était trop bien pour elle ».   
Mais aujourd’hui, les doutes le tuait! Et ça le forçait à ce retranchement.  
-Alors, parce que tu as trop les jetons de lui posé des questions à lui, tu préfères passer par elle. D’où la raison que tu veux que je te tue. Est-ce que j’ai omis un détail? finit le brigand, levant une main dans les airs, semblant prendre tout cela assez légèrement, Spiderman secoua la tête.  
-Je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais me tuer très bientôt, expliqua Spiderman, le goblin vert se passant une main sur le visage.  
C’était tellement irréaliste, comme scénario!  
-Je ne veux pas que mon ami se doute de quelque chose! expliqua le héros, mais le goblin secouant la tête, souriant mais se demandant s’il ne rêvait pas.  
Il se fichait qu’il soit gai, au contraire, ça le rendait plus fragile et manipulable. Mais que son ennemi juré veuille qu’il le tue? Et pourquoi?! Il se massa une tempe.  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, normalement, je sauterais sur l’occasion! expliqua l’homme vert, Spiderman hochant la tête.  
-C’est normal! Et je ferais pareil! Après tout ce que tu m’as fait…! Mais le meurtre est contre ma nature… Alors que toi…!  
-Hé hé hé, tu commences à trop bien me connaître, petit. Normalement, je te tuerais, sans raison. Mais une partie de moi se refuse de te rendre ce service.  
Spiderman se douta que le supplier ou le menacer ne ferait que le rendre plus content. Alors, il joua une autre carte, plus vif, plus dur sur son orgueil.  
-Oh, très bien! Je vais aller chercher un autre criminel qui veut me tuer, répliqua Spiderman, se levant, essuyant son costume d’une poussière imaginaire avant de s’en aller, croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il y a Docteur Octopus, Sandman, Vautour, Rhynos, Mysterio…  
Le goblin lui envoya une grenade derrière la tête, Spiderman l’évitant d’instinct en se penchant vers l’avant, avant de grimacer, une fontaine devant lui explosant.  
-PERSONNE autre que moi va te tuer! C’est moi le plus grand psychopathe, TON ARC NÉMÉSIS! Même Électro ne m’arrive pas à la cheville!   
-Électro! Je savais que j’en oubliais un! commenta Spidey en blaguant, se tournant et voyant le goblin venir pour lui.  
Il avait rarement été aussi heureux de voir quelqu’un venir pour le tuer! Mais il y avait un tout petit souci…  
Il ne cessait d’éviter ses coups mortels, les bombes qu’il lui lançait quand il s’éloignait de plus de dix mètres de lui. Le goblin souriant, le dévisageant.  
-Tu veux que ça aille l’air réaliste? Pas de problème! Pour toi, Spidey, je pourrais me battre toute la journée!  
En réalité, Spidey voulait mourir! Mais son instinct d’araignée prenait le contrôle et l’empêchait de se faire toucher. Pour une fois, il s’en serait passé!

Durant ce temps, le ciel se couvrait, une pluie fine commençait. Comme si une instance céleste connaissait le tragique sort que New York allait connaître et se préparait à encadrer ce sinistre spectacle.   
Mais à l’instant même, Deadpool n’avait aucune connaissance de ce futur malheur. Il était entouré d’une ligue de ninja qu’il venait de dévoiler et déclarer publiquement sa victime.  
-Vous devriez avoir honte! Vouloir tuer Tony Stark! Come on! Je sais qu’il vend des armes, qu’il se tape toutes les filles qu’il trouve, mais ça veut pas dire qu’il est un méchant! Et si on regardait ce que disait l’application de mon téléphone?! s’écria-t-il, les passants se paralysant dans la rue, les ninjas ne sachant plus où s’enfuir.  
-Tuez-le! Avant qu’il ne parle trop! ordonna le chef du groupe, ne sachant pas comment ce mercenaire connaissait leurs plans, mais ses sbires mirent leurs masques sur leurs visages ridées de japonais.  
« Parfait! Un assassin n’aime jamais qu’on vende ses secrets au public! Je savais que ça allait les faire bouger! Ouh, ça risque de faire mal, mais leurs six katanas devraient me donner au moins 30 minutes avec Madame la mort…! » songea Deadpool, dégainant ses lames pour le show.  
-Maman! Spiderman se bat contre le Goblin Vert à Central Park! s’écria un gamin de 10 ans, sa mère essayant de trouver une cachette, les ninjas n’étant pas intéressés par ces civiles, mais Deadpool si.  
-Pardon?! s’écria le héros alias mercenaire, prenant le téléphone du gamin d’une main, gardant son épée dressé dans l’autre.  
La vidéo était mal cadrée. Mais ses explosions, un corps rouge et bleu sautant avec agilité, le rire sardonique d’une maniaque… Pas de doute, c’était son chéri qui se battait contre Osborn…!   
Il eut alors un terrible pressentiment.   
-… Je dois le sauver…, dit-il tout haut, ses voix chialant dans sa tête.  
« Tu te moques de nous?! » fit sa petite voix.  
« Après avoir dénicher les parfaits assassins pour qu’on voit notre ex, tu veux nous obliger à tout recommencer, juste parce que tu supportes pas que ton poussin se fasse mater le cul par un autre criminel? » renchérit la voix grave.  
-… Vous m’avez convaincu! s’écria Deadpool, les voix et les ninjas protestant.  
Le mercenaire en rouge faisait mine de partir mais un katana se ficha dans sa jambe, lui faisant lâcher un cri féminin. Et oui, la mère de famille hurlait à s’époumoner, son fils la tirant par la main pour qu’ils se mettent enfin à l’abri.  
-… Pas cool, les mecs… Pas cool…! gronda Deadpool, ne s’étant pas préparé à souffrir et ayant envie de tous les buter.  
Et pourquoi pas?! Ils l’empêchaient d’aller rejoindre son bébé en sucre, son héros au grand cœur!   
-Si mon amour à la moindre égratignure de ce cinglé, je vous retrouves en enfer et je vous tortures jusqu’à ce que vous souhaitiez n’avoir jamais exister! gronda Deadpool.  
« Il réagit trop fort! Spiderman ne perd pas contre ses ennemis…! » raisonna la voix clairvoyante de Deadpool.  
« Non, il est parfois blessé, mais il ne meurt jamais! » ajouta le gars matcho en Deadpool.   
Malgré son homosexualité aléatoire et leur goût pour la dentelle.  
Les ninjas eurent une terrible leçon. Des six, seulement deux réussirent à s’en tirer en vie, l’un ayant perdu un bras.  
Deadpool rangea ses lames avant de prendre un taxi, ordonnant au chauffeur d’aller au Central Park, sur le champ.

L’orage avait éclaté et la tempête rageait alors que le Goblin Vert, excédé que l’araignée évite tout ses coups mortels, en arrive à ses poings. Mais même sous la pluie, marchant dans la terre boueuse, Spiderman continuait à éviter ses attaques.  
-Ce petit jeu a assez duré! Cesse d’éviter, Spiderman! Meurs comme un homme! gronda le vilain, se demandant s’il ne s’était pas moqué de lui depuis le début.  
-Crois-moi! J’essaie! Mais c’est mon sens d’araignée! Si tu pouvais m’attaquer à la traite, m’assommer, pour déranger mon scan d’araignée ultra sensorielle…! suggéra Spiderman, le Goblin haletant sous la pluie, semblant sans force, après l’avoir poursuivit.  
Mais un éclair vil passa dans ses yeux, Spiderman se retournant et se laissa tomber par derrière, le glider du goblin manquant de quelques centimètres le faucher.   
Avant qu’il n’aille le temps de se relever, le Goblin lui sauta dessus, son pied directement sous la gorge. La force de son saut et le poids de son corps aurait pu briser le cou d’un homme normal. Heureusement, les os de Spiderman étaient plus solide, mais le choc et la violence du coup le paralysa.  
Le Goblin se pencha ensuite sur lui, l’étranglant soigneusement, empêchant tout air de passé, causant des hématomes tellement il lui tordait la gorge, Spiderman étouffant.   
-Oui… Ouiii! Enfin! Qu’est-ce que ça fait?! Qu’est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu’on va mourir de la main de son pire ennemi?! D’avoir abandonner tous les gens que tu aimais dans un acte totalement égoïste?! Qu’est-ce que ça fait?! s’écria le Goblin Vert.  
Une fibre héroïque en Spiderman voulu le repousser, le frapper et l’empêcher de le tuer. Mais une faiblesse émotive le laissa continuer, submergé. Il était égoïste et trouillard. C’était pour ça qu’il voulait mourir. Il avait tellement peur d’apprendre la vérité de la bouche de Wade qu’il préférait faire comme lui, frôler la mort et aller voir cette femme toute puissante, quasi divine, et mettre son futur entre ses mains.   
Mais une partie malgré tout lucide de lui le raisonna.  
Non. Il savait que Wade avait un souci. Il voulait l’aider. C’était pour lui qu’il faisait ça. C’était pour eux qu’il le faisait. Il ne s’enfuyait pas de ses responsabilités… Il les affrontait, comme un homme. Il mourrait, comme il aurait du mourir bien plus tôt. Mais avec l’espoir de revenir, plus fort…!

Malheureusement, à ce que vit Deadpool quand il arriva au parc, ce fut un Spiderman étendue, inerte, et un Goblin Vert qui jubilait, les yeux dressés au ciel, riant à s’en dilater la rate.   
Son cœur cessa de battre durant 10 longues secondes, avant qu’il ne prenne son fusil et vise ce fou.   
-… DONNE-MOI JUSTE UNE SEULE BONNE RAISON DE PAS TE TIRER…! s’écria Deadpool, se demandant pourquoi il faisait encore dans les films.  
Il voulait le tuer. Non, il devait le tuer! Même si Spiderman était juste blessé, il ne voulait, non, ne pouvait pas accepter de voir son amoureux ainsi, pas alors qu’il aurait pu être là pour le protéger, s’il n’avait pas eu comme plan de se faire tuer pour simplement revoir une ex!  
-… Ça…! fit le Goblin, pointant quelque chose derrière Deadpool, ce dernier ne le voyant pas arriver à temps.

Bien au-delà que tout ce qu’aurait pu imaginer Spiderman, il se retrouva dans une forêt aux arbres noirs sans feuilles, sans le moindre brin d’herbe. Comme si même la forêt était morte…  
Un brouillard couvrait les racines et ses pieds, et s’il ne faisait pas attention, il allait s’enfarger et tomber de tout son long.  
-… Mais où suis-je…? demanda Spidey, regardant autour de lui.  
-Nous sommes dans ta vision personnelle de la mort… Tu manques beaucoup d’empathie pour cette étape, Parker…, commenta une voix féminine, enveloppante, froide…  
Spiderman se figea sur place. Il savait qu’il n’y avait rien à sa gauche, tout à l’heure. Mais il jeta un nouveau coup d’heure et il la vit, « elle ». Elle était habillée d’un linceul noir, la couvrant de la tête aux pieds. Seuls ses mains squelettiques et sa tête sans peau montrait son état de non vivant. Spidey fut malgré lui surpris de voir les courbres d’une femme transparaître de son habit sombre, remontant rapidement ses yeux vers son visage sans vie.  
-Vous… Vous savez donc qui je suis…?  
-Je connais tous les mortels… D’autant plus quand leur heure est venu…, commenta-t-elle, mais Spidey leva ses mains en l’air comme pour se défendre.  
-Attendez, juste une seconde! Madame la mort, j’ai… ceci! Un talisman magique!  
-… Un puéril jouet… Mais je reconnais en effet la magie de plusieurs mages, dans cette amulette… Souhates… Tu peux rester dans cette réalité aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mais saches que sans moi, tu ne peux pas revenir dans le monde des vivants…, commenta-t-elle, froidement, semblant malgré tout amusée qu’il aille essayer de ne pas mourir.  
Comme si d’être immortelle n’était pas accessible pour des êtres mortels comme lui.   
Il comprit combien elle était âgée, expérimentée et puissante. Il regretta d’un coup avoir pu songer parler avec qu’elle d’égale à égale, mais il comprit ensuite qu’il en était venue jusque là, il ne pouvait pas non plus reculer.  
-… Madame la mort… à moins que vous avez un autre nom…?  
-Je vous en pris, Parker… Nous avons peut-être de l’intérêt pour le même individu, mais nous ne sommes pas encore des amis… Continuez…! commenta-t-elle, Spiderman sourcillant.  
-… Nous parlons de Deadpool?   
L’expression de la dame se fit légèrement moins stricte, elle entrouvrit les mâchoires de son crâne, comme pour un sourire, un soupire.  
-… Deadpool ne me rend plus visite comme autrefois… Et quand je le vois, il n’a qu’un nom à la bouche… Peter… Peter Parker.  
Spiderman rougit sous son masque mais il savait déjà que son copain était fou de lui. Il ignorait juste qu’il en parlait même à son ex.  
-… Je… Je suis désolé, pour ça, il a vraiment d’horribles manières…!   
-Deadpool est ainsi. Il est franc, il dit tout ce qu’il ressent et ne réfléchie jamais avant d’agir. Il est l’individu le plus vivant que j’ai jamais rencontrer… Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu’il ne sera jamais possible que nous soyons réuni…  
Parker ne s’attendait pas à cette révélation. Il comprit à l’entendre parler qu’elle était toujours éprise de lui, mais qu’elle savait leur relation vouer à l’échec, vue qu’on ne récolte ce que l’on sème. Et ils ne pouvaient se voir quelques minutes, avant que le mutant se régénère.  
-… Pardonnez-moi de vous ennuyez… Mais… Je sais que vous vouliez le voir… C’était pour quoi? demanda enfin Spiderman, la Mort le dévisageant, fermant ses machoires, strictes.  
-… Est-ce que cela te concerne…? En quoi es-tu lié à Wade Wilson?   
Peter sentit qu’il avait commise une boulette. C’est vrai, de quoi se mêlait-il?! Il mourrait de curiosité, il se sentait attirer par Wade, mais est-ce que c’était une raison valable de se mettre entre deux anciens amoureux? Surtout s’ils ressentaient toujours quelque chose l’un pour l’autre?   
… Non, il avait une raison. Une bonne raison, derrière toutes ses erreurs et cette folie de venir jusqu’ici…!   
-… Oui. Voyez-vous, je suis…! commença Parker mais s’arrêta, la forêt tremblant.  
Quelqu’un venait. La Mort tourna la tête, surprise, avant de s’avancer vers Parker, semblant effrayée.  
-Cache-toi…!  
-Euh…? Pardon? Il a quelque chose qui vous est supérieur? demanda Spidey, surpris, ses yeux blancs de son masque s’agrandissant de son masque.  
-Cesse de poser des questions et cache-toi, Parker…! « Il » n’aime pas les mortels, contrairement à moi! D’autant plus ceux qui s’insinue dans ma vie personnelle…! commenta-t-elle, le poussant pour qu’il grimpe à un arbre.  
Spiderman se tue et se camoufla dans les branches. Enfin, il vit l’homme qui s’avançait et faillit lâcher un « QUOI?! ».  
Mais il aurait du croire Deadpool sur parole. Parmi la liste des prétendants pour Madame la Mort, une courte liste, il y avait Thanos, l’annihilateur.   
Le titan à la peau bleu semblait insubmersible, mais malgré sa taille, il était capable de marcher plus doucement jusqu’à ce que le son de son pas soit à peine audible, presque absorbé par le brouillard tapissant le sol. Spiderman réalisa qu’en l’observant bien, il pouvait voir sur son visage impassible se dessiner un sourire aimable, ses yeux gagnant un éclat joyeux en rencontrant ceux de la Mort.  
« … Non de non. On dirait presque la manière dont me regarde parfois Wade! » songea l’araignée.  
-Ma tendre amie…, commença le dur à cuir, la dame acceptant qu’il lui prenne la main dans un geste chevaleresque.   
Elle semblait quasiment insensible à sa présence et elle paressait éprouver un certain ennui à sa visite.  
-J’ai cru sentir la présence d’un mortel. Est-ce que ce microbe vous a importuné…? demanda-t-il doucement, bombant le torse.  
La Mort ne sembla pas apprécier son offre de l’aider à gérer les morts.  
-Thanos, tu viens de plus en plus souvent me voir. Tu devrais savoir que j’ai trop de travail pour me reposer sur mes lauriers… Encore moins pour me relâcher et montrer de la faiblesse envers ses individus.   
Elle reprit contrôle de sa main, Thanos l’observant, semblant attendre un geste, un mot, mais elle ne rajouta rien.  
-Je n’apprécie guère l’idée que vous puissiez être seule avec ses individus vous méprisant, d’année en année… Il n’y a plus comme dans mon temps des cultes à votre toute puissance, mon amie, et j’aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour…  
-Thanos, je te remercie de l’offre. J’ai été tenté par la suggestion d’annihiler l’espèce vivante toute entière. Mais j’ai mâturer et j’ai réaliser qu’il ne serait pas commode pour moi qu’il n’y est plus de vivant, et donc plus de mortalité. J’aurais l’impression de n’avoir plus ma place dans l’univers.  
-Ne dites pas cela…! répliqua Thanos, la couvrant d’un regard tendre, adorateur, Spiderman mettant une main devant sa bouche, trouvant drôle qu’un type si puissant soit si fou d’une femme, tout en en étant malade.  
-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras, l’observant de haut, même s’il la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. Personne ne tient à moi, excepté ce charmant jeune homme mutant.  
Sur ce, elle commença à sourire, plonger dans ses souvenirs, Thanos écarquillant les yeux, essayant de dire quelque chose mais les mots s’étouffant dans sa gorge.  
Spiderman n’était pas sorcier mais il devinait fort bien le trouble du titan. Il souhaitait mais ne trouvait pas la force ou le courage de se confesser. Il faut dire que orgueilleux, méfiant et dur comme il était…  
Soudain, cette vision lui fit réaliser combien sa propre situation était semblable à celle de Thanos. Cela lui fit l’effet d’une gifle.  
Est-ce qu’il était à ce point borné et concerné par l’avis des autres qu’il en arrivait au point qu’il fasse sentir mal Wade de l’aimer?  
Durant ce temps, la Mort n’offrait pas d’encouragement à sa vieille connaissance. Au contraire, elle continuait de parler du « bel homme sans peur, sans loi, si naturel et ponctuel ».   
-Si seulement il pouvait me rendre visite plus souvent. Il me fait sentir unique, quelqu’un d’autres que simplement la faucheuse d’âme.  
Un pas léger s’approcha, Spiderman n’auriant pas du être surpris de voir venir le garçon en question, en pareille lieu.  
-Salut beauté! Je t’ai manqué? demanda d’embler Deadpool à la Mort la prenant pas les épaules, la faisant sourire et gronder Thanos de mépris, en arrière fond. Thanos, vieille branche! Ne me dit pas que tu as grandit! Je pensais qu’il pouvait juste plus rider!  
-Qu’est-ce que ta carcasse vient faire ici?! s’énerva le titan, Deadpool caressant les épaules la dame cadavérique, ignorant le monstre de puissance durant de longues secondes, à son grand ennui.  
En les voyant si proche, Spidey crut que ses doutes étaient bel et bien fonder et il se sentit con d’être si attaché à ce barjo, ce feu follet, cette espèce de…  
-Je sais qu’on avait rendez-vous, toute belle, mais j’ai un petit souci… Mon Parker est mort.  
Spidey se fixa sur sa branche, le souffle court. Le sérieux dans cette dernière phrase et le supplice dans son regard…!   
La Mort le repoussa, sourcillant, avant de croiser les bras. Visiblement, elle était ennuyée qu’il soit là premièrement pour son ami mortel et non pour elle.  
-J’ai essayé de te prévenir. C’est le risque à contracter des attachements pour ses créatures fragiles. Ils meurent, tous… Excepté-toi, expliqua-t-elle, gravement, Spidey avouant en son fort intérieur qu’elle avait raison.  
Comment aurait-elle pu avoir tort? Elle était la mort personnifié!  
-Mais bébé! Tu comprends pas! Moi et mon Spidey chou, on avait vraiment connecter, hier soir! C’est pas qu’une amourette, cette fois! s’écria-t-il, Spidey se sentant cuir sous son masque.  
« Oh mon dieu… Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait exactement, hier soir?! » se dit-il, rassemblant ses souvenirs et commençant à se rappeler combien il avait eu l’air d’un idiot affectif.  
-Je ne doutes pas de tes sentiments. Ce que je pense, c’est que ce jeune homme ne te mérite pas, qu’il ne t’aime pas. Cela fait un an que vous vivez ensemble, et vous n’êtes toujours pas un couple, en bonne éduforme…!   
-C’est grotesque! renchérit Thanos, et Spiderman ne savait pas s’il chialait sur le fait que Deadpool ne réussissait pas à sortir avec un mec ou plutôt s’il chialait sur le fait qu’il essayait de sortir avec un mec.  
Mais Deadpool n’avait pas épuisé sa banque de compliments pour tenter d’attendrir son ex.  
-Mon chou en sucre! Mon astre d’amour! Je sais que tu es celle qui m’a toujours le mieux aimer, et je mentirais si je ne ressentais pas un je ne sais quoi de « Oh wow! » pour toi! Mais… J’aime Spiderman. Je veux vivre avec lui, dormir avec lui, voir nos rêves se réaliser, nos gosses grandir…!  
Thanos sembla sur le point de vomir, changeant de couleur pour virer au vert, la Mort ne semblant pas ennuyée par le sujet, seulement par la personne.  
-… Peter Parker est tout sauf un bon candidat pour toi. Il n’a jamais garder une partenaire. Il est trop sensible pour accepter l’erreur et donc il n’entreprend jamais de nouvelles relations, par peur de se blesser. Il est tous sauf un bon compagnon … Je te suggère une dernière fois de revoir la profondeur de ton attachement pour lui…!  
-Je connais ses défauts! Mais c’est lui que j’aime! répliqua Deadpool, écartant ses bras en l’air, comme s’il prenait le ciel, les anges et dieu en témoin.  
Spiderman se rattacha à la branche, étant tellement sensible à l’aveux de son ami qu’il se sentait défaillir.   
-Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour le ramener à la vie, bébé? Je ferais tout ce qu’il faut! Vaudoo, médium, télé-achat, tout ce qu’il doit être fait! s’écria Deadpool, la Mort reculant, alors qu’il la prenait à nouveau par les épaules, Thanos le prit par la ceinture, l’arracha de sur elle et le jeta à 20 mètres plus loin, sans la moindre douceur.  
-Tu demandes à une déesse de revenir sur une sanction divine…?!   
-… Thanos… C’est à moi qu’il a fait la demande… Je pense être encore capable de parler…! commenta la dame, Thanos grimaçant mais la laissant finalement rejoindre Deadpool, se mettant à genoux, ce dernier reprenant son souffle.  
-… Deadpool. Il n’y a pas de magie ou de science pour ramener un être cher à la vie. Malgré ce que peut dire les comics…  
-Oh bon sang, il n’y a pas de Dragons Balls?! demanda Deadpool, la Mort soupira.  
-Pour que je réponde à ta demande, il faudrait qu’un autre individu donne sa propre vie pour Spiderman… Sans hésitation, sans retenue…  
-… c’est tout? Parfait! Je donne ma vie! Où faut-il signer? demanda Deadpool, se redressant, fringant et tout joyeux, mais Thanos se prit le front et commença à rire, mais tellement que les arbres commencèrent à trembler, Spiderman se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine de rester cacher.  
« … Hum… Juste deux minutes! Un petit deux minutes! Juste pour voir s’il est vraiment sérieux! » pensa Spidey, ronger par la curiosité.   
-Je vais résumé l’idée de Thanos…, fit la Mort. Tu… ne peux… pas mourir…! Pour équivaloir à la vie d’un être humain, il faudrait, en gros, te tuer au moins mille fois!   
-Et bien, qu’on me tue mille fois! Tout pour que je revois encore le visage de Parker! S’il-te-plaît, tu sais combien j’y tiens! expliqua Deadpool, la Mort le dévisageant, étonnée, n’ayant pas pensé que c’était à ce point.  
-Parfait! J’ai toujours voulu te tuer! Encore! Et encore! Et encore! s’écria Thanos, Deadpool souriant moins.  
-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu vas me faire inutilement souffrir?   
-Oh oui!   
-Devant elle?  
-…, répliqua Thanos, regardant la Mort.  
-… Vu qu’il me remplace par un homme, je te dirais que tu as carte blanche, Thanos… Fait lui ce qu’il te chante…, commenta la dame, tournant la tête, regardant ailleurs, Deadpool palissant, son masque devenant presque blanc.  
-Euh… d’accord…! Je pensais pas…! commença le mercenaire, avant de se faire frapper comme un vulgaire punching ball.  
Thanos faisait naître une sphère d’énergie dans sa main portant le gant d’Infinie, avant qu’un gars en collant rouge ne se balance sur sa toile et le frappe avec ses deux pieds, le déconcentrant et le tâssant de sur Deadpool. Spiderman atterrit et rattacha la main ganté du titan à un arbre.  
-Tu ne toucheras même pas à un seul cheveu de Deadpool! Pas question qu’un autre que moi paye pour le prix de ma libération! s’écria le super héros, Deadpool clignant des yeux.  
-Spidey chéri! Tu n’es pas encore dans le trépas?!   
-… C’est une longue histoire, Deadpool… Primo, je dois m’excuser…! commença-t-il, évitant un coup de point de Thanos, furieux qu’on l’interrompt dans une séance de torture.  
-T’excuser pour quoi? demanda Deadpool, se redressant, vérifiant qu’il n’avait rien de casser.  
-Parce que j’ai demander au Goblin Vert de me tuer.  
-… Oh, bien sûr, je comp- QUOIIII?!!! Mais pourquoi?!   
-Parce que je savais tu essayais de voir ton ex, répliqua Spiderman, tirant sa toile et s’élevant du sol, évitant la charge du titan bleu, grondant, avant de lui envoyer de la toile au visage. Je t’ai entendu de l’extérieur lui parler. Et le couteau dans la poitrine, combien de fois un tel accident peut t’arriver, sérieusement?! Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’un idiot?!  
-Tu as bien avalé mon histoire que les voisins du dessous ont déménagés subitement! … Euh… Peut-être que j’aurais pas du parler de ça…! commenta Deadpool, avant que Thanos réussisse à frapper Spiderman déconcentré en plein dans un de ses vols.  
Le pauvre jeune homme s’affala au sol, le souffle coupé. Deadpool se précipita et bloqua le coup de poings en mettant son corps entre eux. Il recula, grognant, mais resta debout, Spiderman se redressa.  
-Je te pardonne s’ils sont toujours vivants! Okay?! Et laisse-moi continuer sans toujours m’interrompre…!  
-Mais tu m’as posé une question, poussin! répliqua Deadpool, avant que Thanos ne tente de les écraser tout les deux.  
Ils sautèrent par en arrière, Spidey faisant un double salto et Deadpool en faisant juste l’étoile, moins flexible que son jeune ami.  
-Il a mangé du tigre…! s’écria Deadpool.  
-Si tu avais vu comment il regarde ton ex, tu comprendrais qu’il ne t’aime vraiment pas la face…! expliqua Spiderman, Deadpool sourcillant.  
-Il la regarde comment?  
-Comme toi quand je sors de la douche avec juste une serviette.  
-OH MON DIEU! Il est raide dingue de la Mort! s’écria Dead en baissant un peu le ton pour qu’elle ne les entende pas.  
-Tout juste. Mais je peux pas te laisser te faire tuer une seule fois par ce type, même s’il a ses raisons de t’en vouloir.  
-Pourquoi, Spikey-kun?  
-Parce…, commença Spiderman, étant à présent dans un arbre, jetant sa toile sur les jambes et les pieds du titan, Deadpool le tirant en changeant de cachette car Thanos était tout sauf un adversaire impassible.  
Mais comme pour Thanos, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, il sentait son cœur débattre, il avait l’impression que quelque chose allait exploser s’il disait ça.  
« Si Deadpool ne m’aime que pour mon physique? S’il ne veut pas d’une relation sérieuse? S’il est incapable d’accepter combien je suis prude et vieux jeu? S’il dormait à droite du lit? Oh, et pis merde! C’est pas avec des si que le monde ira mieux! Et c’est pas en étant comme Thanos que tu deviendras un vrai super héros, Peter Parker! » pensa l’araignée, sourcillant, avant de se jeter juste en face de Thanos, comme si l’angoisse d’une confrontation face à face pouvait l’aider.  
Thanos écarquilla les yeux, Deadpool cessant de le tirer, surpris. Le titan sourit, pensant que le jeune commettait une grave erreur. En épreuve de force, il n’avait pas d’équivalent. Il chercha à le frapper mais Spiderman était près, évitant ses coups et lui frappant aux points stratégiques, ayant l’impression qu’il se battait contre une partie obscure de sa personne en même temps que de frapper ce colosse  
-Parce que je suis tomber amoureux de toi! réussit à dire Spiderman, avant d’asséner un dernier coup à Thanos, ce dernier étant aussi bien sonné par la confession trop momo-sexuelle pour ses tendres oreilles de monstres galactiques, que par son direct sous le menton.  
Le géant s’écroula au sol, sonné, Deadpool en laissant tomber ses fusils, abasourdi.  
-… Tu… pourrais… répéter…? supplia presque Deadpool, ayant rêver d’entendre ses mots depuis des années…!  
-… Je… Je t’aime… Plus que comme un ami, plus que comme un pote, un coloc ou même un frère… Je voudrais que… nous devenions plus. Mais j’avais peur… Peur que tu voyais toujours la Mort de manière amoureuse. Peur que tu finisses par te lasser de moi, moi et mon code de l’honneur, mon sens de la justice que tu trouves rasoir et que je vais sans doute vieillir bien avant toi. Si on reste ensemble assez longtemps pour que tu me voies vieillir. Parce que je te connais… Tout ce que la Mort a dit sur moi, c’est vrai pour toi aussi… Tu n’as jamais gardé aucune de tes copines, tu es un libertin, un assassin, tu aides autant tes amis que tu les poignardes dans le dos…!  
-C’est arrivé juste deux fois! Et pour Hulk, c’était un accident! C’est pas lui que je visais, c’était Ironman! Il avait pas à me traiter de cellule cancéreuse sur patte! s’énerva Deadpool, Spiderman s’avançant vers Deadpool et lui prenant ses mains.  
-… Ce que j’essaie de dire… C’est que je connais tes défauts, tu connais les miens. Et si je t’aime malgré tout, et toi pareil… Je… voudrais… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu’on sorte ensemble, Wade…?  
L’air surpris de Deadpool se changea en l’expression la plus conquise.  
Même la Mort se prit le visage, trouvant cela plus intéressant que tout téléroman qu’elle avait dans le poste de l’au-delà. Mais elle se concentra ensuite sur Thanos, l’éventant et prenant son pouls pour être sûr qu’il n’était pas sérieusement blessé.   
-… Tu… Tu me fais ta demande… ici? Avec Thanos à côté, avec la Mort à notre chevet, dans les abysses du royaume des morts… Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi?!  
-… Je sais que ça manque beaucoup d’originalité… J’aurais du au moins t’amener au restaurant…! commenta Spiderman, avant que Deadpool éclate de rire, très vite imité par Spiderman, gagner par l’étrangeté de la situation.  
-C’est toi qui est parfait, Spidey! Bien sûr, que j’accepte! J’aurais jamais pu égaler ce niveau de badassness pour te demander! Mais je préfèrais attendre que ça vienne de toi!   
-Ah ha ha ha…! Et pourquoi?  
-Parce quand je vais t’embrasser à pleine bouche, n’importe quand, n’importe où, tu ne pourras pas me dire que tu ne l’as pas chercher…! répliqua gravement le mercenaire, démasquant le bas de son visage et faisant pareil pour son partenaire.  
Peter était rouge écrevisse, mais il ravala sa salive.  
-… Non, attend… Laisse-moi… Je sais que tu aimes le faire, mais laisse-moi aussi… faire ça pour toi… J’ai été si dur avec toi, ces derniers temps, parce que je doutais toujours de moi, que j’avais peur du jugement des autres. Mais je veux être sincère avec toi. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je t’aime, Wade.  
Sur ce, il l’embrassa profondément, et Deadpool songea que ça avait valu la peine d’être patient avec sa petite araignée.  
Même Madame la mort songea qu’ils s’embrassaient mieux que certains de ses couples à Hollywood, dans les films romantiques. Mais une plainte quasi non humaine éclata dans cette forêt devenue moins lugubre par l’ambiance.  
-Niaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Pitié! Arrêtez, je vais saigner des yeux!   
La Mort soupira avant de mettre la manche de sa robe noir sur le visage de Thanos, lui caressant la tête de son autre main.  
Deadpool se fichait royalement de la réaction homophobe de son Némésis, profitant du cadeau de la dulcinée  
Spiderman croyait qu’il aurait ressentit de la honte, de la gêne vis-à-vis ceux qui les entourait. Mais à part la surprise que lui provoqua Thanos, il était seulement trop bien d’être contre Wade, de sentir qu’à cette instant, il n’y avait que lui dans son cœur, ils s’acceptaient enfin mutuellement.   
Deadpool fit duré le baiser aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait, mais Spidey finit par reculer, reprenant son souffle, des étoiles entourant Wade dans ses yeux.   
-Alors? demanda Deadpool, Spiderman ne sachant pas comment répondre, encore bouleverser, heureux, ému…  
… jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il parlait à la Mort, celle-ci soutenant Thanos et sourcillant.  
-… Je dois avouer m’être trompé à son sujet… Peut-être qu’une partie de moi ne voulait pas croire qu’il était ton égal… Parce que cela fait de moi la femme de trop…, commenta-t-elle, baissant son crâne au sol, Deadpool ne semblant nullement désolé.  
Thanos se remit sur ses pieds. Il semblait si triste de la voir si seule et rejetée…  
Spiderman les regarda et eut une idée. Il se rappela que cet univers était le reflet de ce qu’était la mort, selon lui.  
« … Il devrait y avoir des pancartes… avec des messages, quand on meurt…! » songea-t-il, et bam!  
Une pancarte apparut dans les airs, tombant dans ses mains, Deadpool le dévisageant.   
Alors que Madame la Mort broyait du noir, ne pouvant plus poser les yeux sur Wade ou Peter sans souffrir, Thanos réalisa que l’araignée lui montrait une pancarte avec le message :  
« Dis-lui ce que tu ressens…! »  
Le seigneur du mal ne comprit pas. Il fallut que Deadpool lise le message et comprenne ce que son partenaire essayait de faire. Le mercenaire à grande bouche réussit à faire apparaître une pancarte, n’était-il pas mort, lui aussi?   
« Elle est maintenant single! Confession time! »   
Thanos comprit mais ravala sa salive. Quoi, comment? Qu’il confesse…?! Non, pas devant ses types…! Et surtout pas sans s’être préparer, sans avoir un présent, un sacrifice, quelque chose qui pourrait lui assurer…   
« Ne réfléchie pas et sois franc envers elle! » renchérit Spiderman avec une dernière pancarte, menaçant de la lui lancer, Thanos verdissant.  
« … Ma foi, ça ne pourra pas empirer vraiment mon cas… » songea-t-il, ravalant sa salive, hésitant et posa sa large main sur l’épaule squelettique de la dame.  
-… Ma douce… Je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez…  
-Vraiment…? fit-elle, d’une voix absente, trop abasourdie par cette idée qu’elle n’était plus l’objet de la moindre affection, Deadpool se sentant un peu mal de l’avoir rejeter sans vraiment la ménager.   
-La jalousie, la colère, la tristesse… Je les ressentais… à chaque fois que vous étiez avec lui…, fit Thanos, Deadpool se cachant derrière Spiderman, ce dernier gardant ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant la suite.  
La Mort redressa la tête, surprise, avant de dévisager Thanos, semblant le considérer autrement que comme un fidèle et orageux admirateur. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas considérer ses sentiments autrement que comme de l’adoration pour une déesse. Le fait qu’il sous-entende qu’il pouvait la percevoir autrement, comme elle souhaitait parfois n’être qu’une femme, dans les bras d’un homme qui l’aime…  
Un long silence suivit, les deux entités destructrices se dévisageant mais ne pouvant trouver autre chose à se dire. Deadpool se prit le visage, Spiderman se sentant aussi découragé que lui.  
« Ça va leur prendre des siècles ou quoi?! » songèrent leurs anges gardiens, avant qu’ils se sourient et se fasse un épic shake hand.   
-Mort! s’écria soudain Deadpool, Spiderman sursautant, la dame tournant la tête vers lui, avant de sourciller.  
-Quoi? Si c’est pour la vie de Peter, tu peux retourner sur Terre…! J’en sais bien assez pour savoir que vous n’avez pas besoin de personne pour construire votre bonheur…! commenta-t-elle, sourcillant, agacée, mais Deadpool secouant la tête, tassant Thanos avant de la reprendre par les épaules, une dernière fois.  
-Bébé, chérie… Désolé que ça devienne comme ça entre nous… Tu seras toujours mon ange de la mort… Mais je suis un être vivant…, tenta-t-elle d’expliquer.  
-Tu n’es pas un poète, encore moins doué pour les excuses… Vas… vivre ta vie… Simplement…, expliqua la dame, hochant finalement les épaules.  
-D’accord! Mais avant un bisou!   
-… Pardon?! répliquèrent les trois autres individus, la Mort abasourdi, Thanos furieux et Spiderman un peu inquiet.  
Il ne suffisait donc pas?  
-En souvenir du bon vieux temps! Allez, tout petit! Riquiqui! S’te-plaîîît? pria Deadpool, faisant un puppy face, et avec un masque, c’était un art.  
La Mort finit pas soupirer en lui souriant.  
-… Une dernière fois… En souvenir du temps jadis qu’il n’y avait que moi dans ton cœur…  
-Parfait! Mais avant, ferme-les yeux…  
-Wade, c’est…!  
-Pretty please?  
Elle lui obéit, Deadpool la relâchant et aggrippant Thanos par l’épaule, le faisant grimacer, ignorant ce qu’il préparait.  
« Je fais ça pour ton bien, gros imbécile…! » pensa Deadpool, le poussant et forçant l’immense géant et la délicate apparition à un baiser surprise.  
La Mort rouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite, ne reconnaissant pas les lèvres de Wade. Mais Thanos ne sembla pas détester ce contact. Une fois qu’il comprit ce qui se passait, il encercla la dame dans ses bras, la souleva et lui donna un baisé passionné, Spiderman aurait presque souhaiter être vraiment mort pour ne pas voir ça, perturbé.  
-… On fuit! murmura Deadpool, poussant Spiderman hors du décor.  
-Comment?  
-On prend la poudre d’escampette, maintenant! Avant qu’elle ne se fâche pour ce sale coup! commenta tout bas Deadpool, courant en tirant Spiderman et quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent la sortie vers le monde des vivants.  
-D’accord, mais… peut-on vraiment les laisser seul?  
-C’était TON idée qu’il se confesse! Et Thanos est tout sauf un orateur! Il y a des hommes qui parlent mieux avec de l’action! commenta Deadpool, avant d’ouvrir la porte dorée et de laisser son petit ami passé. Je t’en pris, après toi…!


	4. À New York!

Chapitre 3 : À New York  
Dans un pub miteux, sensiblement tous les supers vilains ayant combattus de proche et de loin Spiderman étaient réunis. Sur une table ronde trônait la dépouille de l’homme araignée, les bras en X sur son torse, l’air trop paisible, presque comme s’il dormait.  
Les vilains faisaient couler la bière, le rhum, le vin, tout ce qui se buvait et qui pouvait vous donner une impression de bien être.  
-Je lèves mon verre à la santé de Spiderman! Qui ne nous embêtera pluuus jamais! railla Electro.  
-À une araignée enfin épinglé! renchérit Sandman.  
-À ce gamin qui jouait aux héros mais qui aurait du plutôt finir sa scolarité! s’écria Docteur Octopus.  
-Son âme reposera avec ceux des autres héros tombés sur le champ de bataille…, commenta poétiquement le Goblin Vert, semblant être l’hôte de ses lieux, resservant Rhynos et Vautour, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Avec notre ennemi en commun mort, la ville nous appartient! Pour tous nos prochains vols et crimes réussit, je lèves mon verre! Et je porte un toast! À l’avenir!  
-À l’avenir! renchérit les gens dans le pub, buvant un coup.  
Soudain, un sanglot surpris l’assistante. Les têtes se tournèrent et virent Blackcat, le Caméléon lui caressant le dos, hochant la tête.  
-Pourquoi?! Il était tellement jeune et tellement gentil! Il me faisait rire…! Et il ne m’a jamais emmené en prison…!   
Les autres criminels cessèrent de rire et de festoyer, sentant comme un voile d’obscurité se glisser sur leur bonheur.  
-… Spiderman était un bon gars… Il pouvait vous faire la leçon, mais il n’était pas du genre à vous attaquer dans le dos ou à colporter des mensonges sur vous, même si on faisait l’inverse, commenta le Caméléon, levant son verre de gin.   
Les autres vilains hochèrent la tête. Un autre commença à sangloter.   
-Rhynos?! s’écria le Goblin Vert, surpris.  
-… Il… Il s’était rappeler de ma fête… Tout le monde l’avait oublié… Même ma mère… Je cambriolais une banque, il est venu pour m’arrêter, mais alors que j’essayais de l’écraser avec un pilier, il m’a dit : « En passant, joyeux anniversaire! » Et après m’avoir contrôler, il m’a donné, sniiif!, un bonbon au chocolat…! En attendant que la police arrive…!  
-… C’est vrai qu’il avait le cœur sur la main…, avoua le Lézard, grimaçant.  
-Il pensait que tout le monde pouvait changer et devenir meilleur…, railla Sandman, mais malgré tout troublé.  
-Il me faisait enrager! J’ai toujours été tellement remplit de haine! Comment faisait-il pour être si joyeux, pour être si positif?! Comment osait-il me dire que je valais mieux que la vie de voyou? Que je pouvais devenir quelqu’un de bien, comme lui?! s’énerva Electro, son verre bouillant entre ses mains, lançant des étincelles, ne dominant plus ses pouvoirs.  
Tous les bandits s’étaient métamorphosés. Tous fêtaient il y a un instant et à présent, ils comprenaient mieux ce qu’ils avaient perdus.  
C’était au tour du Goblin Vert, ses yeux s’agrandissant, sa tête se tournant lentement vers la dépouille de leur ennemi.  
-… Spiderman… Avant de mourir, il… Il s’est confié à moi… Il m’a demandé une requête que seul moi pouvais accepter… Il m’a parlé comme un gamin parlerait à son père… d’homme à homme… Spidey… Tu as toujours été si supérieur à Harry! Plus intelligent, plus déterminé, même plus réfléchie…! Tu n’étais peut-être qu’un gamin dans une ville sombre et cruelle, mais tu as toujours cherché à faire ce que tu pensais être le mieux… Et tu n’as jamais tuer aucun de tes ennemis… « Enfin, pas à ma connaissance » Ce que j’aimerais dire, si on doit dire du bien de l’araignée… C’était que malgré tout ce que tu m’as fait, malgré mon désir de te tuer, encore, et encore, et encore…! … Tu… Tu vas me manquer…  
-Il va tous nous manquer…! soupira le Caméléon, Black Cat pleurant à rendre l’âme dans ses bras.  
Tous les criminels pleuraient, peut-être influencer par les discours de leurs collègues, ou peut-être qu’ils avaient tous trop bu.  
Goblin prit même la main de Spiderman, la serrant en versant une larme.  
-Pourquoi… Pourquoi t’ai-je obéit…?! Pourquoi t’ai-je tuer?! murmura-t-il, personne ne l’entendant.  
Spiderman ouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, comme s’il avait manqué se noyer. Quand il comprit ce qui se passait autour de lui, il sourcilla.  
-… Bon sang, les gars, reprenez-vous! C’est quoi, on est à un enterrement? Black Cat, pleure pas comme ça! Tiens, un mouchoir…! commenta-t-il, sortant un kleenex de son costume.  
La fille cessa de pleurer, Caméléon se tourna avec elle vers le ressusciter et ce fut quand elle cria en se jetant sur lui que les autres criminels comprirent que ce n’était pas une vision.  
-Spiderman! Tu es en vie!  
-Bien sûr! J’ai pas volé un talisman magique à Docteur Strange pour le rien! Mais lâche-moi, tu m’étouffes!   
-Il est en vie! renchérit Docteur Octopus, le soulevant entre ses tentacules, le montrant à tous.  
Électro prit un de ses pieds et le baisa, le goblin vert jubilant, tapant dans ses mains, certains applaudissant.  
-… Mais les gars, calmez-vous! C’est juste moi! répliqua Spidermant ne comprenant pas leur réaction!  
Black Cat lui enlaça le cou alors que Docteur Octopus le rebaissait, Electro ne lui lâchant pas le pied, tous semblants heureux de le voir.  
Ce fut à cet instant que Deadpool rentra dans le pub.  
-… Holà! Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez…?! demanda-t-il, ayant craint qu’ils étaient en très de le mutiler mais ils semblaient lui faire tout autre chose.  
-Spiderman est revenu à la vie, c’est un miracle! s’écria Sandman.  
-C’est vrai…! Maintenant, nous allons tous pouvoir le tuer, ensemble! s’écria le Caméléon, Black Cat lâchant son héros devant les sourires mauvais des criminels.  
-… La boisson vous rend tous super bizarre! Barman! Votre bière, elle est pas faites avec des champignons? demanda Deadpool, ayant un doute.  
-C’est pas le Champignon rigoleur pour rien, l’ami! répliqua le propriétaire, avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.   
Ce mercenaire se prit le front, sifflant, avant de s’avancer entre les gars, les criminels regardant la petite araignée avec des yeux de plus en plus mauvais et convoiteurs.   
-Tu as osé nous faire croire que t’étais mort! s’énerva le lézard, tirant sa langue de serpent.  
-J’ai versé une larme pour ta carcasse! cria Goblin Vert, humilié.  
-Désolé que vous l’ayez pris comme ça…! répliqua Spiderman, levant ses mains pour tenter de les apaiser.  
-Pour la peine, tu vas crever!   
-C’est illogique, votre histoire! Vous allez le relâcher toute suite! ordonna Deadpool, les autres se tournant vers lui.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Deadpool? demanda Electro, grimaçant.  
-Je viens juste récupérer mon petit ami, saint et sauf, avant que vous le transformiez en tartare saignant! expliqua Deadpool, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, semblant visiblement très sérieux.  
Un long silence enveloppa la taverne avant que les criminels pouffent de rire. Seul Octopus, le Goblin Vert, Electro et Black Cat ne se joignirent pas à ce concert tordant.  
Spiderman se sentait presque nu et plus chétif que jamais. Que faire?! Agir comme si c’était faux ou rejoindre Deadpool et annoncer à tous ses ennemis jurés qu’ils étaient un couple? Il savait ce qu’il avait dit en enfer. Mais il avait pensé à se tenir en public, se prendre la main, y aller étapes par étapes. Pas de faire un Coming Out retentissant devant tous ses opposants!  
Son silence troubla Deadpool, exprimant un air abattu et de plus en plus déconfit.  
Spiderman voulu se gifler en voyant sa réaction. Mais quel con! Bien sûr que son partenaire l’aurait dit à tous et chacun, même aux criminels de New York!   
Il ne devrait pas tant songer à son image ou à ce qu’on allait penser mais à Wade.  
Il traversa la foule sans se faire attaquer, à part Rhynos qui tenta de l’éventrer avec sa corne et Électro qui lui envoya une décharge. Il évita les deux et saisit la main de Deadpool, ce dernier relevant les yeux vers lui, doutant un peu du discours que Spidey avait dit en enfer.  
-… Merci d’être venu me chercher, poussin…, dit le super héros, jetant un froid dans le pub.  
Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers ses ennemis, tenant toujours la main de son petit ami.  
-Alors, pour tous ceux qui l’ignoraient, oui, je sors avec Deadpool. Ça ne changera pas nos rapports, je vais continuer à défendre la ville et tous ceux qui voudront me blesser à travers lui, ils seront à côté de la plaque. Deadpool n’est pas tuable, il sait viser au fusil et ses lames peuvent couper n’importe quoi, même ma toile! Alors, c’est dit, merci d’être venu en si grand nombre pour ma mort, ça me touche. Mais je dois y aller, à la revoyure.  
Les criminels en tout genre n’arrivèrent pas à rien répliquer à la déclaration du super héros. Peut-être s’il avait paru honteux, il aurait fait une victime de choix! Mais qu’il assure si bien sa relation…   
Le Goblin Vert brisa le silence.  
-Vous allez arrêter de tirer ses têtes? Électro aussi est gai, c’est pas quelque chose de nouveau!  
-Je suis quoi?! répliqua Électro, scandalisé.  
Le Goblin se tourna vers Spidey, lui jetant un regard supérieur, amusé.  
-Spidey, je me fiche de qui tu emmènes chez toi. La prochaine fois qu’on se croise, je te manquerais pas. Et je te ferais saigner…!   
-Non, c’est à moi de le tuer! répliqua Rhynos.  
-À moi! s’énerva Électro.  
-À moi! répéta Hobgoblin, les autres criminels grondant.  
Spidey et Pool partirent alors que tous les méchants se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait tuer l’homme araignée.  
-… Merci, Spidey…, murmura Deadpool en rougissant, trop content qu’il se soit affirmé.  
-De rien. C’est… juste effrayant, de confronter les idéaux des autres, d’être si différents…  
-Tu n’es pas seul! Et tu es cent fois plus normale que moi! répliqua Deadpool en lui prenant la taille et balayant l’air devant eux, comme si devant leurs yeux apparaissaient les derniers mots qu’il venait de dire venait d’apparaitre.  
-Tu sais que tu es fou? expliqua Spiderman en sourcillant, Deadpool lui jeta un regard en coin, inquiet, mais son amoureux s’étira et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue, comme si c’était un compliment.  
Deadpool se sentir devenir écrevisse sous son masque, ne lui lâchant finalement pas la taille, souriant bêtement, Spiderman acceptant la situation, regardant s’il n’y aurait pas un bon restaurant, pas trop achalander, pour reprendre des forces.  
Mourir, rescussiter et déclarer sa flamme le même jour, ça vous creusait l’appétit! 

 

Peter finissait l’histoire sur cette note, Wade s’étant glisser et ayant passé son bras autour de ses épaules, observant Zoe, ce dernier souriant en fermant les yeux.  
-Alors, tu as aimé…? Ou ça l’a peut-être endormi…! suggéra Peter, incertain, n’ayant pas non plus donné trop de détails pour ne pas le troubler, juste pour qu’il se fasse une idée de comment ça avait pu être difficile d’avouer la vérité, soit son amour pour quelqu’un comme Wade.  
-Tu rigoles? Zoe, quel est ton passage favoris…? demanda Wade, Zoe rouvrant les yeux.  
-J’ai bien aimer le moment où vous vous êtes battu contre Thanos…! Et que tu as avouer tes sentiments pour papa en même temps…! C’était bien! Et la réaction de Thanos était drôle!  
-Ahhh… Le pauvre…! renchérit Peter, se demandant ce qu’il faisait.  
-Est-ce que tu as toujours l’amulette, papa? demanda Zoe, intrigué, s’assoyant dans son lit  
-Hélas, Docteur Strange est revenu la chercher! expliqua Wade, croisant les bras.  
-Il a bien fait… Si je l’avais gardé trop longtemps, j’aurais pu revivre toute les blessures des guerriers qui l’aurait porté, par le passé…! expliqua Peter, grimaçant.  
-Ça veut dire qu’entre vous deux, tu es toujours mortel? demanda Zoe, semblant ne pas l’avoir réalisé jusque-là, Peter hochant la tête. Mais je pensais que tu étais immortel…!  
-Et non…! Il n’y a pas tant de choses immortelles, Zoe…! Mais ne t’en fait pas…! Deadpool veille sur moi et toi… Nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles…! expliqua Peter, posant un baiser sur le front de Zoe, ce dernier referma les yeux, souriant, contenté. Bonne nuit, trésor.  
-Bonne nuit, mes papas…, souffla Zoe, avant d’étendre ses bras autour de lui, dormant en étoile.  
Wade couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, essayant de retenir un cri de fangirl devant ce spectacle touchant.  
-… S’il-te-plaît, Wade…! pria Peter, voyant ses yeux l’observant avec cette étincelle, l’emmenant dans le salon.  
-C’est plus fort que moi! Tu es le plus mignon des papas de la Terre…!  
-… Tu te moques de moi…! C’est toi le plus gentil et drôle papa de la Terre…, répliqua Peter, s’ouvrant une canne dans le frigo, tant parler lui ayant donné soif, Wade passant ses bras autour de sa taille sans déclaration, nichant son visage dans son cou.  
-Tu es merveilleux, tellement merveilleux… Qu’ai-je fait pour mériter d’être avec un type aussi parfait que toi…? demanda tout haut Wade, Peter réfléchit quelques secondes, essayant de trouver une autre explication que juste « Euh, peut-être parce que tu m’as sauté dessus? ».  
-C’est une très bonne question… Peut-être tout simplement qu’on était fait pour être ensemble? Que tu es mon âme sœur…? suggéra Pet, buvant doucement sa canne en regardant par la fenêtre, les lumières de la ville imitant les étoiles dans le ciel, en plus vif, en plus nombreux.  
-Arrête d’être si romantique, bébé… Je pourrais vraiment pas me contrôler…! expliqua Wade, le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras, Peter rougit.  
-… Tu pourrais au moins finir ce baiser que tu étais sur le point de me donner… Avant la grosse envie de Zoe…  
-… à vos ordres…! répliqua Wade, souriant largement, l’attirant sur le sofa, le laissant poser sa canne sur la table avant d’accaparer sa bouche et partager un tendre moment avec lui.  
Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu’il avait 1 nouveaux messages sur la boîte vocale, du Shield. Sûrement n’était-ce rien de grave… Sûrement…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici! L'histoire pourrait facilement finir ainsi mais j'ai un Épilogue! J'attendrais par contre qu'on me le demande avant de le poster! C'est juste plus de temps en famille avec Spidey-pool, Zoe, leur entourage, et enfin les deux supers héros qui tentent d'aider Zoe à mieux se faire accepter par ses camarades.  
> J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Bonne journée! Et une bonne année 2018!


	5. Chapter 5

Épilogue

Peter n’aurait jamais cru que le jour viendrait qu’il devrait retourner au Daily Bugle. Il pensait que cette torture serait finit, mais quelques jours suivant son histoire, Zoe lui avait demandé conseil.  
-J’ai besoin de faire un texte sur un métier que je voudrais faire, plus tard… Qu’est-ce que je devrais choisir?  
-… Hum… Bonne question…! avoua Peter, posant son stylo de son rapport, Zoe levant les yeux du dessin qu’il était en très de faire de ses parents qui se battaient contre un monstre qui ressemblait étrangement à Thanos, mais avec une autre paire de bras.  
Wade était dans le salon, en très d’écouter un nouveau film de zombie.  
-Mercenaire! C’est bon, tu prends les contrats que tu veux et ça paye bien! s’écria-t-il, les écoutant à moitié, Zoe se tournant vers Peter mais ce dernier grimaçant.  
-Il y a beaucoup d’autres options! Qu’est-ce que tu aimes en général? Tu aimes les insectes, la musique, voler avec papa Spidey… Tu pourrais devenir un homme qui étudie les insectes, un musicien, ou encore un pilote d’avion…!  
-Oui, mais il faudrait un métier qui puisse se faire en Alias à ma vie de super héros…! expliqua Zoe, avant de lever son dessin pour le lui montrer. Moi aussi, quand je serais grand, je vais sauver les gens et porter un costume! Utilisez mes dons pour le bien de l’humanité…!  
Peter agrandit ses yeux, surpris, avant de lentement mais sûrement sourire. Bien sûr…! Zoe était tellement mature, mais il avait malgré tout l’espoir de pouvoir montrer qui il était vraiment grâce à l’exemple de ses deux papas. Pourquoi ne s’était-il jamais préparé à une telle éventualité?  
Wade ne bougea pas sur le sofa, mais il mit le mute à son film, s’installant plus confortablement.  
-Tu es sûr? C’est dangereux, comme travail…! tenta de raisonner Peter, mais sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.  
-Tu vas m’entraîner! Quand j’irais au secondaire, je pourrais participer aussi à l’entraînement au Shield! Je veux devenir comme toi, papa! On pourrait même m’appeler Spiderboy! Je serais ton acolyte, si tu veux!  
-Euh…! fit Peter, avant de se tourner vers Wade.  
Il n’avait toujours pas bouger de sa place, mais il avait une boîte de mouchoir dans les mains, se mouchant.  
« … Est-ce qu’il pleure de joie?! » se demanda Peter, se disant qu’avec l’affection qu’il avait pour lui, que leur fils épouse leur même cause et veuille ressembler à Peter, ça devait le rendre heureux.  
À moins qu’il soit déchue qu’il rejette l’offre de devenir mercenaire, comme Deadpool. Peter n’était pas sûr si le choix d’avenir de Zoe était vraiment le sien ou s’il n’était pas trop proche d’eux pour avoir une vision clair pour son choix d’avenir.  
-… J’ai une idée… Et si je t’emmenais au Daily Bugle…? Sans eux, jamais je n’aurais pu survivre comme super héros altruiste et subvenir à mes besoins et ceux de mamy May! Tu pourras avoir un exemple de qu’est-ce que doit faire un super héros, comme deuxième travail!  
Il espérait ainsi le ramener sur Terre, mais une partie de lui était tellement flatté et heureux qu’il veuille être un super héros bienveillant…!  
-… D’accord! Et je pourrais rencontrer ton patron? demanda Zoe, Peter riant.  
-… Il vaudrait mieux pas…! Je pense pas qu’il aime les enfants!

-JIMMY! s’égosilla une voix plus terrifiante que les monstres des profondeurs.  
Le petite journaliste rouquin arriva au pas de course, Betty se tachant de son chemin, finissant de taper le rapport annuelle des dépenses, tout en prenant un coup de fil.  
-Oui, Madame Jameson! Il est là mais il est occuper!  
-Jimmy! Quand je demandes d’avoir le scoop, je ne veux pas un carambolage à la fête foraine de voiture tamponneuse! s’énerva le directeur du Daily Bugle, lui jetant son article au visage, le pauvre Jimmy se baissant et ramassant ses feuilles.  
-Mais il y a des preuves! Le manège aurait été truqué pour que les voitures rouges soit…!  
-Trouvez-moi du sensationnaliste! Un meurtre! Un bébé à deux têtes! Ou mieux encore... La véritable identité de Spiderman! Épinglé ce faux-jeton, ce monstre qui entasse notre belle ville de sa toile!  
-Mais chef…! Spiderman n’est pas un héros…?  
-TU ES VIRÉ! s’écria Jameson, Betty mettant en attente la femme de son boss et vint le voir.  
-Monsieur? Votre femme est au téléphone. Elle dit que vous lui aviez promit de faire un article sur sa tante décédée, pour le journal d’aujourd’hui. Hors, elle n’est pas mentionné nulle part, même pas dans les mortalités…! expliqua la secrétaire, Jonah se prenant le front, grommelant un charabia inintelligente, avant de prendre par le bras le pauvre journaliste dépité.  
-Jimmy! Brave garçon! Tu es rengagé et j’ai une mission pour toi! Un article du tonnerre! « Anna Smith, une femme au cœur d’or! » Tu dois tout collecter sur sa vie de bien, tu me fais un article de 200 mots qui paraîtra à la page 5 du prochain exemplaire de demain. Je le veux pour ce soir, 8 heures!  
-Ou-oui monsieur! Merci, monsieur!  
-Moi aussi, j’ai un cœur, gamin! Alors, cours, et va me pondre une chef-d’œuvre! s’écria Jameson, avant de se tourner vers Betty. Tu diras à ma femme que c’est la faute de ce nouveau interne, il avait fait trop de fautes dans l’histoire, j’ai du la remanier moi-même. Tu lui diras aussi que je ne pourrais pas être là pour le souper, je dois finir le prochain exemplaire.  
-Encore? demanda Betty, sourcillant, Jameson hochant la tête, s’allumant un cigare.  
-Je sens que la journée sera longue…! fit-il, mais prenant le temps de prendre une grande inspiration de sa petite béquille.  
Peter Parker arriva dans les locaux du journaux, sentant cette fébrilité, cette folie qui prenait les journalistes et les gens, essayant de faire deux à trois choses en même temps. Il sourit, se rappelant l’angoisse qui le prenait souvent, pire que quand il affrontait un opposant menaçant de détruire New York, quand il rentrait dans le bureau de monsieur Jameson.  
Zoe était à côté, il lui tenait solidement la main pour ne pas qu’il se perd ou qu’ils se séparent. Il ouvrait grand les yeux, visiblement impressionner par le fourmillement d’activité.  
-On dirait une ruche d’abeille géante, mais avec des gens en costume à la place des ouvriers…! commenta le gamin, Peter aimant son rapprochement.  
-Un journal, c’est exactement ça…! Sauf qu’ici, ce n’est pas une reine, la tête dirigeante, c’est…  
-THOMAS! Où est mon café?! J’ai besoin d’un café! Betty, va me chercher ça, en vitesse! Incompétents…! lança le chef, avant de rentrer à nouveau dans son bureau, Peter étant content qu’il ne l’aille pas vu.  
Il aurait pu encore se faire passé un savon, même si ça faisait des années qu’il ne travaillait plus pour le Daily Bugle.  
Betty soupirant, laissant ses comptes de côté, se levant, avant de voir Peter servir un café bien noir avec deux sucres.  
-Et voilà, Betty…! Tu es radieuse, comme toujours…! dit-il, Zoe observant son père, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si prévenant.  
Mais le sourire amicale de la femme mit en confiance Zoe, voyant ses poches sous ses yeux et voyant comment elle semblait heureuse de voir Peter.  
-Peter Parker! Mon dieu, ça fait des siècles! Toujours un chevalier au grand cœur! S’il-te-plaît, attends-moi deux secondes à mon bureau! Je veux tout savoir ce que tu as fait! expliqua-t-elle, prenant la tasse et une assiette de beignes de son autre main et allant dans le bureau.  
-… J’AI PAS DEMANDÉ DE BEIGNES! C’EST MAUVAIS POUR MON CHOLESTÉROL! Oh, non, c’est bon, tant qu’ils sont là, je pourrais malgré tout en prendre un… J’ai du sauter mon déjeuner! Et oui, la flamme du travailleur. MAIS NE RESTEZ PAS LÀ! RETOURNE À TON POSTE!  
Betty revint aussitôt, inspirant profondément pour ne pas sauter une coche.  
-… Toujours un patron aussi agréable et prévenant…! commenta Peter.  
-Tu n’as pas idée…! Depuis que tu n’es plus là, on dirait que ses sautes d’humeur sont pires… Heureusement que son fils revient au pays aujourd’hui! Mais parle-moi de toi! s’écria Betty, tirant une chaise et remarquant alors le petit gars. Ohhh…? Mais qui est ce petit ange?!  
-C’est Zoe, mon fils… Je voulais lui montrer qu’est-ce que c’était de travailler dans un journal…! expliqua Peter, souriant, laissant Zoe se rapprocher.  
-Quel âge as-tu, Zoe?  
-J’ai 7 ans…! expliqua-t-il, les autres journalistes se tournant, intrigué.  
-Regardez, c’est Peter Parker!  
-Celui qui prenait des photos de Spiderman?!  
-La légende!  
Les anciens collègues de Peter vinrent lui serrer la main, Betty s’occupant de Zoe, lui donnant un beignet avec un verre de lait et le questionnant gentiment, lui montrant son ordinateur et lui fit un résumé de son travail.  
-En clair, je dois tenir les comptes, m’occuper que les articles soient corrigés, les montrer à Monsieur Jameson, puis acheminer à l’impression, tout en essayant de garder la zone de bonheur assez haute du patron pour ne pas qu’il renvoit la moitié du personnel…!  
-Est-ce qu’il est méchant? demanda Zoe, incertain.  
-Oh, non! Il est très gentil, excepté quand il n’a pas son café, son tabac, assez d’heures de sommeil, quand il s’est disputé avec sa femme ou ses collègues, quand il y a eu du traffic pour venir ou quand nos ventes ne sont pas à son goût…!  
-Alors, très souvent…! résuma Jimmy, avant de se pencher vers Peter. J’ai jamais comprit comment tu arrivais à centrer Spiderman! C’est quasiment le héros le plus rapide du globe! Il était là il y a une seconde, et la suivante, il a disparu!  
-Euh… C’est l’entraînement et la chance…! expliqua Peter, Zoe lui souriant, sachant son secret.  
-HÉ! HÉ LÀ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?! J’ai jamais dit que c’était la pause déjeuner! Vous voulez faire couler mon journal comme…?! commença Jameson, les gens se tassant et il vit soudain une tête bien connue. … non, dites-moi que je rêves… Peter Parker…?  
Il avait dit son nom en roulant les r, comme s’il était en colère, mais à la grande surprise de l’ancien photographe, le chef le prit dans ses bras, lui tapant le dos.  
-Petit venimeux! Tu as réalisé que tu n’étais bon à rien sans être le photographe du Daily Bugle, c’est ça?! Bon, je te pardonnes! Écoute, nous avons un gros de déficit, il nous faut des photos spectaculaires! Le top du top! Je sais que tu peux me faire ça! Alors, cours cherchez un appareil, cadeau de la maison, je…! expliqua le patron, tout le monde semblant surpris de combien il était prévenant envers le jeune homme.  
-Monsieur Jameson…! Je… Je ne venais pas pour un travail…! expliqua Peter, rouge écrevisse, Jameson le lâchant alors comme s’il avait la peste.  
-… La compétition… Tu travailles pour la compétition, alors, hein?! Et tu es venu te moquer de nous et de nos ventes riquiquis, espèce de…!  
-Monsieur Jameson! J’aimerais vous présentez mon fils, Zoe! Il aimerait être journaliste, plus tard! expliqua Peter, prenant son fils par les épaules, le reculant vers lui devant l’air méfiant de son ancien patron.  
Il dévisagea Peter, puis Zoe, puis encore Peter, avant d’éclater de rire, se prenant par la taille.  
-AH HA HA HA! C’est une plaisanterie!  
-Enfin, je ne suis pas encore sûr…! commença Zoe, Jameson secouant la tête en se prenant le front, échappant un mégo de son cigare au sol, Betty courant le ramasser avec un porte-poussière.  
-Non, gamin… Ce type, derrière toi… Est-ce que c’est vraiment ton père…?! demanda Jameson, Peter grimaçant, les journalistes se taisant, stupéfait.  
-… C’est sûrement pas ma mère…! répliqua Zoe, toujours si sérieux, désarçonnant le chef du journal, avant de lentement sourire et se remettre à rire, se prenant le ventre.  
-Oh bon sang…! Qu’il est drôle! Un meilleur sens de l’humour que le tient, petit! s’écria Jameson en tapant Peter dans le dos. Bon, tu veux lui montrer une vraie job, un métier en or, mieux que ton travail de concierge dans une aréna…?  
-Je suis chercheur en…! commença Peter, Jameson le coupant.  
-Une job de merde, oui! Alors, Zoe, tu as quel âge?  
-Je suis plus jeune que vous…, répliqua Zoe, n’étant pas sûr d’aimer ce type qui semblait traiter son père de manière si inférieur.  
-Très marrant!  
-Il a 7 ans…! informa Betty, inquiète.  
-Oh, le tendre âge! Parfait pour montrer à un enfant comment être un homme! Peter, tu me prêtes ton fils? Je vais lui faire une tournée complète du journal! Non, ne me remercie pas, ce qu’on ne pourrait pas faire pour l’éducation de la relève!  
-Merci, monsieur Jameson! expliqua Peter, avant de regarder Zoe. Je peux venir avec vous, si tu…!  
Soudain, un journaliste arriva en trombe, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Le feu! Le musée brûle! Il y a 100 personnes à l’intérieur, encore coincé dans le sous-sol!  
-Vous avez entendu? COUREZ! C’est le scoop que je voulais! Je vois déjà les gros titre « LE MUSÉE ET SA NOUVELLE COLLECTION DE…! » commença le chef, avant de voir le gamin et l’air belliqueux de Betty. Euh… Non, allez-y, les gars! Allez couvrir le sauvetage sensationnel!  
-Zoe, je dois y aller! Je dois m’assurer de mes yeux que Spiderman va arriver à temps! expliqua Peter, Zoe levant son pouce, souriant.  
-Vas-y, papa! J’ai confiance en toi!  
-Monsieur Jameson…! commença Peter en sourcillant, inquiet de lui laisser son bébé.  
-Pars, gredin! Et ramène-moi une photo de notre tireur de toile! C’est un ordre!  
-Oui, chef! répliqua Peter, retombant dans les habitudes.  
Le journal se vida en quelques secondes, Betty restant avec Jameson, préférant jouer les chaperons et empêcher le vieil homme de dire des sottises à ce petit ange.  
-Alors, Zoe, tu veux aller voir la salle des machines?  
-J’imagine que vous n’avez pas de salle des navettes spatiales…! répliqua Zoe, faisant sourire Jameson.  
-Bon sang, ce que les enfants sont drôles, de nos jours!  
Sûrement si ça avait été un adulte, Jameson l’aurait envoyer promener. Mais comme c’était un gamin, le bébé d’un de ses anciens photographes qu’il avait prit sous son aile, par le passé, il gobait tout ce qu’il disait et souriait.  
Peut-être qu’il se sentait rajeunir, d’être en contact avec un gamin, alors que son fils s’en venait la journée même. Il était tellement fier de John…! Mais il était absent si souvent pour son travail, ça lui faisait des longues soirées d’engueulade avec sa femme pour des futilités. Il commençait parfois à perdre sa voix, à force de crier. Une distraction innocente comme ce petit était comme un baume sur son cœur de pierre, gercé à force de se faire des ennemis.  
Ils firent le tour de l’établissement en une heure, Zoe posant des questions judicieuses pour savoir comment se fabriquait un journal.  
Il en vint ensuite à l’implication qu’avait eut Parker dans le journal.  
Betty n’en crut pas alors ses oreilles.  
-… Et bien… Un journal se vend bien mieux avec des photos…! Les gens sont comment des enfants! Quand il y a des images, ils sont plus attirés, intéressés… Et les gens aiment les super criminels et les supers héros. Surtout quand ils ont agis dans notre ville! Voilà où était ton père! Derrière sa caméra, à saisir le moment clé d’un combat, à prendre un héros dans son moment le plus scintillant…! Ouais, ces photos ont toujours été de la bombe!  
-Wow! commenta Zoe, impressionné.  
-J’en ai garder dans la salle à manger… Juste ses meilleurs… Ça semble encourager les nouveaux photographes à faire du bon travail…! commenta Monsieur Jameson, l’amenant et Zoe s’étirant pour regarder les photos, ses yeux brillants.  
-C’est quand il se battait contre le Goblin Vert? Et là, c’est quand il a arrêté le tramway d’une erreur de machine?! Et là, c’est quand il aidait les Avengers à combattre une conquête Alien!  
-Ouais, tu sembles connaître ce type et ses exploits…! Mais ton père est mieux ce que type en collant… Il fait un gosse? Il assume ses actions et se trouvent une job mieux payer! Non pas que je ne payes pas mes employés! répliqua Jameson, sentant qu’il avait fait une boulette.  
-Je suis né cette journée-là! expliqua Zoe en pointant la photo avec Ironman et Spiderman qui se battaient contre des Aliens.  
-… Vraiment? Et… ta mère…? Comment elle est…? J’imagine que Peter s’écrase devant elle…  
-C’est plutôt l’inverse… Maman est folle de papa. Elle aussi, elle… Elle est fan des gens qui combattent les méchants criminels. Elle est super forte, super gentille et super drôle! expliqua le gamin, les yeux scintillants.  
-Holà, forte, d’accord, mais pas plus forte que Peter! fit Jameson, ayant l’impression que le gamin suggérait cette hypothèse.  
-Elle est plus forte que papa mais papa est plus intelligent, sérieux et prévenant… Maman serait complètement perdu sans lui. Et ils sont amoureux…! commenta Zoe, Jameson hocha distraitement l’amour.  
-Ah, l’amour… Un conseil, gamin… Pour ta survie, essaie de tomber amoureux juste très tard dans ta vie… L’amour, ça peut nuire à la carrière… Et une femme n’aime pas les hommes toujours absent. Demande à ma femme…! expliqua Jameson, Betty étant mal à l’aise.  
Devait-il vraiment parler de ça à un gamin? Et est-ce que Zoe n’avait pas dit « qu’ils » étaient amoureux? Ses parents? Des hommes?!  
-D’accord… Mais sans l’amour, il y aurait pas de bébé… Je serais pas là, et vous non plus…! commenta simplement Zoe, Jameson restant abasourdi.  
« Bon sang, ce gamin est brillant…! » songea-t-il, mais il se dit qu’il était aussi innocent et fragile que Peter.  
Trop gentil pour ce monde, avec ses idées, ses rêves…  
Il se sentait la même flamme paternel quand il avait apprit que Peter n’avait pas de père, que son mentor était mort et qu’il devait travailler pour aider sa tante âgé et ne pas mourir de faim.  
-Oui, tu as tout à fait raison… Betty, rappellez-moi d’aller chercher des fleurs avant que je retournes chez moi, ce soir, pour le souper…  
-Mais vous aviez dit que vous ne pouviez…! commenta Betty, stupéfaite, ayant du mal à croire que le gamin changeait son patron, en si peu de temps.  
-Oublie ce que j’ai dit! J’étais stressé, on avait pas l’air d’avoir de scoop! Mais avec le feu, Spiderman…!  
-Spiderman vient toujours à la rescousse! s’écria Zoe, enthousiasme, Jameson sourcillant.  
-Tu aimes tant ce type?  
-Je l’adore!  
-Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui?  
-… Il faut être réaliste… être un héros, ça ne rapporte pas d’argent…! Et je veux un métier passionnant…! Comme apporter la vérité et la joie aux autres…! commenta Zoe, Betty sentant que son cœur craqué, le trouvant trop mignon.  
« C’est vraiment le fils de Parker! » songea-t-elle, mais Jameson hocha la tête.  
-… C’est bien d’être réaliste, petit… Mais tu as juste 6 ans…  
-7 ans! corrigea Betty.  
-C’est pareil! Écoute-moi! Mon fils, mon petit John. Il voulait être astronaute. Les chances d’en être un était mince. J’aurais pu lui dire « Fiston, tu pourras jamais être astronaute. Fais comme ton père, choisit une job que tu es sûr qui va rapporter beaucoup d’argent! ». Mais à la place, j’ai pris mon gamin par les épaules, je lui ai dit « Fiston, tu peux faire ce que tu veux! Tu dois juste consacrer tout ton temps et ton énergie à réaliser ton rêve! Je te soutiendrais! » Et aujourd’hui, mon bébé est astronaute!  
-Votre gamin est dans l’espace?! Il a quel âge? demanda Zoe, pensant que c’était un enfant, comme lui.  
-… 34…, fit Jameson, son visage grisonnant, prenant un coup de vieux. 

John Jameson était à l’office, surpris de ne trouver personne. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui et se tourna. Peter Parker venait d’entré, les cheveux roussis, les vêtements frippés, reboutonnant sa chemise.  
-Peter Parker! reconnut le garçon du chef, le super héros sursautant avant de lever les yeux vers le bel homme auburn, ses yeux bruns le dévisageant.  
-Monsieur Jameson! Quelle belle surprise! C’est aujourd’hui que vous reveniez de votre mission? demanda Parker, lui serrant la main, l’astronaute grimaçant.  
-Je t’en pris… Monsieur, c’est seulement mon père. Nous avons presque le même âge…! Tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom…!  
-D’accord, John…! fit Peter, souriant, ne pensant pas qu’il se rappelait juste de lui.  
Ils discutèrent du travail de John et le fils de M. Jameson finit par s’interroger sur la présence de Peter dans ses lieux.  
-Tu n’es quand même pas en très de chercher à récupérer ton ancien poste de photographe?  
-Non! J’étais en très de montrer à mon fils comment marchait le journal quand, tu ne me croieras pas, ton père s’est présenté et s’est offert de lui faire une visite guider!  
-Wah…! Je veux dire, tu as un fil? Félicitation…! s’écria John, lui prenant l’épaule, Peter se sentant rougir, se doutant que ça surprenait.  
Le gentil et timide photographe, revenir quelques années plus tard, père…!  
-Je ne suis pas tant surpris par la réaction de mon père! Jameson aimerait bien avoir un petit Jonah 4ième du nom dans la famille… Mais je n’ai toujours pas trouver la perle rare…! avoua John, attendant après l’ascenseur, Peter à côté de lui. Et toi, ça va comme tu veux?  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux! Je travailles comme chercheur pour découvrir une énergie propre, 100% recyclé… Mais les horaires sont plutôt hebdomadaire, ça ne coïncide pas avec l’horaire de Zoe et pour finir, la paie n’est pas bien grande, comparé à ce que d’autres savants avec le même niveau universitaire ont…! commenta Peter, plus pour discuter et se soulager d’un poids sur sa conscience que pour se plaindre.  
Il préférait se faire tout petit, comparé à l’incroyable, l’intelligent et digne fils de Monsieur Jameson! Il lui semblait dans ses souvenirs que son patron n’avait que du respect que pour une personne dans l’univers…! Son fils, John Jameson, l’astronaute! Faut dire qu’il était un homme bon, droit et honnête, dont Spiderman avait sauver la vie et qu’il l’avait remercier en retour.  
-… Tu sais quoi…? À mon travail, dans les recherches aéro-spatiales, ils cherchent justement des chercheurs… Je ne sais pas si tu as les qualifications, mais ça ne coûterait rien d’essayer…! Et si ça peut t’aider, je peux dire du bien de toi…! Je sais que tu n’as pas peur de l’ouvrage et que tu es quelqu’un d’honnête…, expliqua John, surprenant Peter.  
-… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Ça semble trop bien…! avoua le jeune homme, John lui reprenant l’épaule.  
-Alors, n’en dit pas plus! Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois engagé dans l’équipe de recherche de New York…! Ça pourrait régler beaucoup de tes soucis, sans parler des possibilités d’avancements…! Et ça résoudrait sûrement les soucis techniques qui se pose, pour les décollages… Quelqu’un comme toi dans l’équipe…!  
-John, s’il-te-plaît, tu ne sais même pas…! commença Peter, l’ascenseur venant d’arriver et il faisait mine d’y rentrer avec lui, John ayant garder sa main sur son épaule.  
Un individu rapide, rouge et furieux poussa John dans la cage d’ascenseur, retenant Peter contre lui dans ses bras. Peter aurait pu se débattre mais il reconnu toute suite l’odeur, la chaleur et les mains avec les cicatrices de son conjoint.  
Wade semblait livide, fixant l’astronaute comme s’il avait tenté de tuer Peter. L’homme en uniforme se redressa, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait, Peter rougissant comme une écrevisse.  
L’homme au kangourou rouge articula simplement « À moi… » avant que les portes se ferment, John disparaissant, Peter laissant sa tête retomber vers l’avant, honteux.  
-… Tu étais obliger de réagir aussi brutalement? Ça n’aurait pas fait de tort que tu viennes tranquillement et que je fasses les présentations…! Tu sais, comme font les personnes normales…!  
Mais Peter avait l’impression de parler dans le vide, Wade le relâchant mais le tâtant, semblant inquiet.  
-Est-ce qu’il t’a toucher? Caresser? Est-ce qu’il a mit sa main sur ton charmant postérieur? Est-ce qu’il était en très de t’inviter à prendre un verre? Est-ce…  
-WADE! Du calme! Il est interro! Je le sais, il est sortit avec Mary-Janes!  
-Et alors?! C’est pas une raison de pas s’inquiéter! Tu ignores tellement ton pouvoir de séduction, mon petit Peter! fit Wade, le prenant dans ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans son torse, Peter le laissant faire, s’assurant auparavant qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas un chat dans la réception du Daily Bugle.  
-Wade… C’est bon, tu sais bien pourtant que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi… Et ce n’est pas parce que John Jameson est un jeune homme beau, célèbre, droit et astronaute que je…  
-Il est astronaute?! Sapristi! J’aurais du emmener un de mes sabres! Oser utiliser ses phéromones d’homme de l’espace pour tenter d’envoûter mon petit Peter! s’écria Wade, essayant de le soulever dans ses bras mais le jeune homme finit par le repousser, exaspéré de son imagination loufoque.  
-Arrête, bon sang! Je dois aller chercher Zoe! Imagine-toi que je l’ai laissé seul avec mon ex patron…!  
-… Le chef tyrannique et tortionnaire qui forcent tout le monde à détester Spiderman seulement parce qu’il ne le supporte pas personnellement?! résuma Wade, semblant aussi inquiet que quand il avait vu son homme avec ce type un peu trop beau à son goût.  
-Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais il y avait le feu!  
-Aucune raison ne peut excuser ta conduite! Je me fais peut-être du souci pour toi, Pet, mais Zoe, c’est mon bébé! Je pourrais pas survivre s’il lui arrivait quelque chose d’affreux! s’énerva Wade, pesant à répétition sur la touche de l’ascenseur pour le faire descendre.  
Peter le dévisagea avant de lentement sourire puis le prendre dans ses bras par en arrière, fixant Wade sur place.  
-… C’est en quel honneur? demanda le mercernaire sourcillant.  
-… Tu ne dis presque rien sur Zoe… J’ai parfois l’impression d’être le parent surprotecteur, qui l’étouffe et l’empêche de vivre, à force de me faire du souci… Mais au fond, tu t’inquiètes autant que moi…, résuma Peter, Wade soupirant, souriant, avant de se tourner vers lui.  
-… Bien sûr que je me fais du souci… Mais t’en parler te ferait juste t’inquiéter d’avantage. Et je sais déjà que tu te mets tellement de choses sur les épaules. Je suis capable de garder des choses pour moi, tu sais?! Ohhh! Tu es subjugué! Deadpool, la grande gueule, peut garder un secret! Hiiii!  
-Je préfère quand tu me parles…, expliqua Peter, les yeux qu’il posait sur Wade le fit frissonner et il ne put résister à le rapprocher de lui pour lui prendre un baiser, Peter lui répondant timidement puis plus profondément.  
Ils étaient à un mètre à peine de l’ascenseur, dans cette pause suggestive quand les portes s’ouvrirent, Monsieur Jameson senior sortant en écumant.  
-Espèce de vaurien! Attaquez un…! commença-t-il, avant de s’arrêter, abasourdi, Betty se couvrant la bouche, John ne s’étant sûrement pas attendu lui non plus à ce retournement.  
Il n’y avait que Zoe qui n’était pas surpris.  
« Cool! Papa-pool est là! » pensa-t-il, avant de grimacer quand M. Jameson se mit à crier.  
-PETER PARKER! C’est quoi ces conneries?! Tu es un homme marié! Un père de famille! s’énerva le chef du Daily Bugle, Peter ayant sentit son sens de l’araignée le prévenir et il avait repousser Wade mais trop tard.  
Il souria nerveusement à son boss, Wade jetant un regard belliqueux à l’astronaute avant que Zoe n’intervienne.  
-Papa! J’ai parler de maman à monsieur Jameson! commença-t-il, Betty rougissant, Jameson écumant, se retenant de ne pas frapper Peter devant son fils, John souriant devant le petit garçon semblant si innocent et pas du tout déstabilisé parce qu’il avait vu.  
-C’est vrai? Tu leur as parlé de moi? s’écria Wade en se penchant et le prenant facilement dans ses bras, Zoe riant.  
-Oui!  
Cette fois, c’était Jameson qui était mal à l’aise.  
-… Betty… Une petite confirmation…! pria-t-il en se glissant par en arrière et lui soufflant à l’oreille.  
-C’est un homme… Mais Zoe l’avait bien dit…! Il a soutenu que ses parents étaient des ils…! expliqua-t-elle, souriant de connivence avec John, ce dernier déjà remit de sa surprise.  
-M. Jameson a dit beaucoup de bien de papa! Il a même dit que parce qu’il était orphelin, il lui avait servit de père de remplacement…! expliqua Zoe, Peter jeta un regard soupçonneux à son ancien chef, ce dernier semblant s’étouffer avec sa salive.  
-C’est tout une nouvelle! commenta Wade, tenant Zoe sur ses épaules avant de s’approcher de Jameson Senior, ce dernier grimaçant. Enchanté d’enfin faire votre connaissance! Je suis Wade Wilson, le conjoint de Pet! Il ne dit pas que du mal de vous, vous savez…!  
-… Sûrement pas…! renchérit Jameson, acceptant de lui serrer la main, mais plus pour la forme que par désir de se rapprocher de cet énergumène.  
-… Oh, j’ai prit une photo de Spiderman! Pas besoin de la prendre ou l’acheter… C’était juste un souvenir du bon vieux temps…! commenta Peter, montrant le clicher sur son téléphone, Jameson lui prenant son téléphone.  
-… Hum… Mouais… C’est pas terrible… Enfin, si j’ai rien de mieux des autres, je la garderais peut-être… et pas question de faire la charité… Je payes ce que je publie dans mon journal…! 100 $ par photo exclusive…!  
-… quoi? fit Peter, John se doutant que son père voulait surtout impressionné le gamin plutôt que récompenser Peter.  
Il avait remarquer l’affection qu’il avait pour le petit et s’était sentit d’un coup mal d’être encore célibataire. Il avait bien sortie un moment avec Mary-Janes, mais elle en aimait un autre.  
-… Ils forment une famille inusité… Mais Peter est vraiment un bon gars… Normale qu’il a trouvé quelqu’un…! commenta Betty, se tenant à côté de John, ce dernier sourcillant.  
-… Et pas vous…? demanda-t-il, la secrétaire rougit.  
-N-Non… Je n’ai pas encore eu cette chance…!  
-… Sans vouloir abuser, si je vous invitais à prendre un café, un de ses jours… Qu’est-ce que vous diriez? demanda l’astronaute, ayant souvent rencontrer la jeune femme mais ayant toujours imaginer qu’une telle beauté était déjà prise.  
-… Ma foi, pourquoi pas? répondit-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux, avant que M. Jameson les interrompt.  
-Quel bonheur de voir « un gars normal », fiston! Viens, je dois te parler de tout ce qui s’est passé durant ton absence! En passant, ce soir, j’ai un souper en tête à tête avec ta mère! Si tu veux la voir, il faut que tu le fasses avant ou après!  
-… Sérieux? Vous vous êtes réconcilier? demanda John, surpris.  
-C’est le fils de Peter! Il l’a transformé! fit Betty en joignant ses mains, Jameson grimaçant.  
-Nullement! Non, je me suis juste rappeler que si j’avais un fils extraordinaire comme toi, John, c’est un peu à cause de ta mère! Et que je dois bien lui être reconnaissant… De temps en temps…!  
Ils s’en allèrent, laissant la petite famille à l’étage, Peter regardant Zoe.  
-… Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement…? demanda Peter, inquiet.  
-Je lui ai dit que l’amour était essentiel, pour qu’il y aille des bébés.  
-C’est vraiii! Mon petit Zoe est un géni! Pas besoin de cours de biologie pour toi! commenta Wade en le prenant dans ses bras et l’embrassant sur la joue, Zoe riant, Peter se prenant le front.  
-… Mais pourquoi M. Jameson t’a crié dessus, papa…? questionna le gamin.  
-… Hum…? Oh, deux hommes qui s’embrassent, c’est extrêmement rare…, expliqua simplement Peter, Zoe écarquillant les yeux.  
-Heureusement, petit, tes papas, ou ton papa et ta maman, comme tu veux, sont des êtres extrêmement rare, précieux et exceptionnels! On se fiche du jugement du grand public! On fait se qu’on veut! Peter! Embrasse-moi!  
-Non! répliqua Peter, sa main dans son visage, Zoe tombant de ses bras et reprit pied au sol.  
-Moi, je ne trouves pas ça bizarre… Mais c’est correct si je tiens Suzie par la main et non des gars de ma classe? demanda-t-il, Peter et Wade réagissant du même accord, cessant de se taquiner.  
-Bien sûr! s’écria Peter.  
-Pas de problème, poussin! Tu seras plus heureux de la sorte, je te l’assure! Papa Peter est le seul type dans le monde à pouvoir bénéficier du…!  
-D’avoir un amoureux comme Wade! Oui, on a comprit! Bon, on s’en va manger une glace?! demanda Peter, craignant toujours que Wade s’échappe et parle de « comment il avait été conçu ».  
Et il s’était promit d’attendre qu’il soit beaucoup plus vieux pour lui expliquer…! 

Comme s’était préparé Peter, il n’avait pas les qualifications pour travailler à la Nasa. Mais un de ses collègues les avait. Il gagna son poste et se retrouva avec un salaire supérieur au précédent.  
Quelques jours suivant, il s’en allait s’installer sur le toit de l’immeuble voisin de l’école de Zoe. Il remarqua qu’une autre personne avait déjà pris ses aises.  
-… Tu es ici depuis longtemps? demanda l’homme araignée au mercenaire, ce dernier levant ses jumelles et étouffant un cri en le voyant.  
-Seigneur! Depuis quand es-tu gigantesque? s’écria Deadpool, Spiderman lui prenant ses lunettes. Ah! Enfin une taille normale! Euh… Peut-être 10 minutes? La cloche devrait plus tarder, on va enfin voir Zoe!  
-C’est dans la cours d’école que les enfants le blessent le plus… Avec des mots! rajouta Spidey, nerveux en voyant une main de son conjoint se poser comme l’éclair sur un de ses fusils.  
-C’est franchement pas prometteur! Je sais bien qu’on se moquait de moi à l’école parce que j’étais une nouille...! commença Deadpool.  
-Et moi parce que j’étais intelligent et faible, rajouta Spiderman, avant que les deux hommes en collant se dévisagent en grimaçant.  
« Nous avons créer un looser…! » pensèrent-ils en eux même, la cloche sonnant et interrompant leurs pensées funestes.  
Les enfants sortirent en riant et chahutant, Deadpool trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup de mini personnes réunit au même endroit.  
Enfin, Zoe sortit dans les derniers, un livre en main. Il alla s’asseoir sur le bord du mur, sans détacher ses yeux du livre, ignorant les autres enfants qui jouaient au ballon, à la tague ou à la marelle.  
« Est-ce qu’il fait exprès de ne pas s’intéresser à aucun sport pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui…? » songea Spiderman, inquiet, Deadpool souriant.  
-Tu vois? Tu exagères…! Qui dont pourrait s’en prendre à un garçon si tranquille et si discret…?! Il te ressemble quand tu passes tes soirées à étudier tes maudits manuels…! s’écria le mercenaire, Spiderman ne répondant rien, mais voyant trois garçons s’approcher de Zoe, devant avoir son âge mais semblant un peu plus large et gros que lui.  
-Hé! Le rat de bibliothèque…! commença celui sur la gauche, les cheveux noirs lui tombant dans les yeux.  
-Le weird! rajouta celui à la droite, les cheveux auburns, une grimace sur le visage.  
-J’ai deux mots à te dire, Zoe Wiiilson…! grogna le gamin au centre, ayant les cheveux blonds coupés en brosse.  
Deadpool n’aimait pas son air militaire, encore moins comment il jugeait son fils du regard.  
-Non, attends! pria Spiderman, le retenant par la taille, le mec ayant son sabre à la main, grondant.  
Zoe garda ses yeux sur son livre un long moment avant de les monter vers les gamins lui faisant de l’ombre pour lui. Les deux autres gars reculèrent, quelque chose dans le regard du petit leur disait de ne se pas se rendre plus loin, mais le blond le prit par le col, semblant vraiment avoir une dent contre lui.  
-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t’éloigner de Suzie...!  
-… Pardon? fit Zoe, ne s’étant visiblement pas attendu à ça.  
-Elle est ma voisine depuis des années! Et elle ne s’intéresse plus à moi depuis que tu es arrivé! Alors, tu vas te pousser ou tu vas pas aimer ce qui va suivre! s’énerva le blond.  
-… Yan, si tu ressens quelque chose pour Suzie, tu devrais lui dire…! Mais quoi qu’il en soit, c’est ma petite amie…! répliqua Zoe, incrédule, ne semblant pas comprendre comment ses paroles pouvait faire mal à l’autre enfant.  
Le coup de poing qui suivit surpris les autres enfants, Zoe s’étendant au sol, le blond respirant profondément, avant de grimacer.  
-Qu’est-ce que t’as dit?! Non, un microbe comme toi…! Tu peux pas être avec elle! s’énerva-t-il.  
-Zoe? s’écria Suzie, s’éloignant de ses copines pour voir ce qui se passait mais les deux tchums de Yan la retinrent par les bras.  
-J’vais t’apprendre à rester à ta place, microbe! s’énerva le blond, donnant un coup de pied dans le dos du gamin étendu encore au sol.  
Spiderman savait qu’avec son instinct d’araignée, Zoe savait quand attaquait son opposant. Il aurait pu éviter chacune de ses attaques et le rouler dans la poussière… Mais c’était parce qu’il se refusait de montrer une once de son talent qu’il se laissait ainsi malmené. Le spectacle faisait pleurer Suzie, priant Zoe de se relever.  
-J’en ai marre! s’énerva Deadpool, Spiderman hochant la tête et le lâchant.  
Le mercenaire sauta dans la cours d’école, soulevant un nuage de poussière, tout le monde s’immobilisant. Il faut dire qu’avec ses sabres sortit, il semblait près à tuer quelqu’un…!  
Spiderman arriva au bout de sa toile, avant de saluer les enfants.  
-Salut les jeunes! Ça roule? Holà…! On dirait qu’il y a un combat…! souleva-t-il, Yan s’étant éloigner de Zoe, ce dernier s’étant agenouillé, surpris de voir ses pères ici.  
-Quelqu’un veut se battre?! renchérit Deadpool, les deux autres gamins lâchant Suzie et tentant de s’enfuir mais la porte pour rentrer dans l’école était verrouillé durant le temps de la pause.  
-Allons, Deadpool! répliqua Spiderman, ayant une idée. Tu ne penses pas qu’ils sont trop forts pour toi et moi réunis…?  
Deadpool ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait faire avant de voir l’air frustré de Zoe, serrant les poings.  
-… Oh, oui! Il nous faudrait appeler du renfort!  
-Ironman, sûrement qu’il…! proposa Spiderman, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Trop occupé! Pourquoi pas déplacer les Avengers…? demanda Deadpool, Zoe se redressant, livide.  
-… arrêtez, je peux me débrouiller seul…! s’énerva-t-il, détestant qu’ils attirent l’attention sur lui.  
Pire, qu’ils le fassent sentir comme une chiffe molle, une espèce de demoiselle en détresse.  
-Les Fantastic Four! déclara Spiderman, ignorant son fils, Deadpool comprenant son stratagème et s’amusant à chercher d’autres puissants héros.  
-Je sais! Appelons les Gardiens de la Galaxie! suggéra le mercenaire, pointant l’espace.  
-Ah non! C’est un longue distance!  
-JE PEUX ME DÉBROUILLER SEUL! s’écria Zoe, frappant le mur, les briques se craquant sous son poing, les enfants devenant pâles comme la mort, mais Deadpool hocha la tête.  
-Ah-ha! Voilà le petit Hulk que j’ai…! Euh, que je me doutais que tu étais…! Alors, Spidey? On a toujours besoin des Avengers?  
-Non…! Peut-être même que ce gamin est plus fort que toi…! se moqua Spiderman, Deadpool grognant.  
-Comment ça?!  
La cloche sonna, les trois brutes s’enfuirent par la porte, les autres enfants dévisageant les héros et Zoe, ce dernier rougissant.  
-… Bon, c’est pas tout, mais vous avez des cours! Et petit, c’est Zoe? demanda Spiderman en se penchant sur son fils, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu dois apprendre à gérer ta force et ta colère, mais ensuite, il n’y aura plus le moindre garnement qui pourrait te causer des ennuis, d’accord? Mais ne me force pas à intervenir non plus…! Tu es trop jeune pour être emmener en prison…!  
-… D’accord…? fit Zoe, nerveux.  
-Fillette! Tu es bien chanceuse d’avoir ce gamin comme petit ami! Si j’étais toi, je vérifierais qu’il se soit pas fait mal à la main! commenta Deadpool en faisant un clin d’œil à Suzie, cette dernière restant bête un moment, avant de se tourner vers Zoe et vint voir sa main.  
-Tu t’es coupé! s’écria-t-elle, Zoe rougissant. Laisse-moi te faire un pansement!  
-N-n-non, c’est bon, c’est rien…! répliqua-t-il, les autres enfants félicitant Zoe, admiratifs, d’autres l’évitant, effrayé par sa force caché.  
Les deux héros le laissèrent, souriant.  
-C’était un peu extrême, de le pousser à bout…! Je pensais qu’on ne devait pas savoir ses pouvoirs…! commenta Deadpool, mais content que son chéri aille eut cette idée.  
-Après les cours, je l’emmènerais pour qu’il utilise ses pouvoirs de mutant… Il grandit, il faut qu’il s’entraîne… D’autant plus s’il veut apprendre à maîtriser sa force et ses talents pour protéger les plus faibles…! commenta Spiderman, résolu.  
Peu importe ce que disait Fury…! C’était son fils, il savait à présent ce qui était mieux pour Zoe. Et tant qu’il ne montre que sa force et sa vitesse en petite dose, il n’aurait pas de problèmes…!  
-Je t’adore, Spidey-kun!  
-… C’est réciproque, Deadpool-san…! répliqua le héros bleu et rouge, son conjoint rougissant avant d’écarter ses bras pour l’enlacer mais l’araignée fila, se balançant déjà sur sa toile, le mercenaire rageant.  
-Attends-moi! s’énerva-t-il, lançant son grappin pour le rejoindre.

Durant ce temps, au Shield, Tony croisait les bras, attendant que Fury donne sa réponse.  
-… Tu as vu le vidéo? demanda-t-il, Fury hochant la tête.  
-… Nous les avons surveiller, tout les trois… Et j’ai du mal à croise que Spiderman aille pu laisser faire ça…  
-Il n’a aucun contrôle sur cette fripouille de Deadpool. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre les risques de lui laisser un gamin mutant entre ses mains…  
-D’accord, Tony, d’accord…! Je sais ce qui me reste à faire… Ils viendront, tous les trois, demain, pour répondre de ce qui s’est passé… Cela touche la sécurité nationale… Et si Deadpool est responsable, comme tu le penses, nous lui empêcheront de revoir Spiderman et son fils…  
Tony semblait mécontent, semblant avoir une part de regret mais il avait trop de souci pour vraiment se soucier de l’avenir du mercenaire.  
Il y avait trop de preuves discriminantes. Il y avait aussi le vidéo…  
Non, Deadpool avait fait trop de crime et ils l’avaient laisser tranquille en pensant qu’il pourrait changer avec Spiderman. Mais il était sûr à présent que c’était faux et il devait payer…  
Et si le jeune mutant était en danger avec ses pères, ils devraient lui trouver une autre famille, l’éloigner de cette mauvaise influence… 

 

(… Oh my god! Quelle finale! Enfin, ça dépend de vous…! Voulez-vous une suite? Ça aurait pu finir comme ça mais je meurs d’envie de faire un troisième et dernier acte. Enfin, difficile de s’arrêter avec Spidey, Deadpool et leur famille…! Mais je veux des reviews! Sinon, pas de suite! À très bientôt! Bonne journée!)


End file.
